A nova criada dos gêmeos
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Lidiya, a criada de Saga e Kanon, sofreu um acidente que a afastará por meses... e os gêmeos precisam de candidatas para a função! FICHAS FECHADAS. FIC COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Kanon terminava os treinos pela manhã. Iria para sua casa comer, e em seguida começaria tudo de novo à tarde.

- Então, moleques! Preparem-se para a tarde, pois nós estamos evoluindo bem! E olha que eu não elogio à toa não... se falo, é porque é verdade!

Os aprendizes assentiram e foram para suas casas. Kanon também foi para a sua, e lá encontrou um Saga meio preocupado...

- Hum! O que foi, Saga?

- É a criada... ela mandou avisar que não vem nos próximos meses...

- Nos próximos meses? Que tem ela?

- Sofreu um acidente... quebrou a perna e agora não tem como vir cuidar da casa. Eu mandei as minhas condolências, mas...

- Ah, Saga! Você sabe, nós como Santos de Ouro temos o poder de curar esse tipo de coisa. O que acha? Podemos curá-la!

- Este não é o tipo de ferimento que se pode curar. Ela mesma terá de superar suas dificuldades, Kanon! Também não podemos interferir em tudo.

- Mas Saga... vamos ficar sem quem limpe a casa? Nós ficamos fora o dia todo, não podemos cuidar da casa; sem Lidiya, quem vai cuidar pra gente?

- Teremos de chamar outra criada. Possivelmente, outra mulher da vila de Rodório.

- Hum? Mas ei! Como saberemos se ela é ou não de confiança? Se faz bem o serviço?

- Teremos de testar. Ou pedimos referências, ou...

- Já sei! Chamamos algumas moças para testes, deixamos elas um dia aqui em nossa casa e depois tiramos nossas conclusões!

- Pode ser... mas um dia só?

- Você quem sabe... pode ser um dia, ou dois... mas também não poderá ser muito tempo, vamos deixar a moça trabalhando de graça?

- Verdade. Então está certo! Cada uma delas trabalhará por um dia, e você, Kanon, estará incumbido de fazer um relatório de cada uma, bem do serviço que ela executar em casa...

- Por que eu?

- Porque pra essas coisas você é bem mais observador. E também porque você deu a idéia.

- Hum! Saguinha querendo me arrumar trabalho...

- E por quantos dias testaremos as moças?

- Por quinze dias. Uma por dia. Que acha?

- É, pode ser! Boa idéia!

Animados, àquela hora do almoço mesmo, os gêmeos fizeram uma placa e a pregaram em frente da casa deles, e nela estava escrito:

**"PROCURA-SE MOÇA PARA CRIADAGEM**

**- Serviços gerais;**

**- Idades entre 18 e 30 anos;**

**- Que fale grego fluentemente;**

**- Preferivelmente solteira; caso seja casada, que o marido não interfira em seu serviço;**

**- Interessadas devem deixar uma folha de papel escrita com suas habilidades no correio da Casa de Gêmeos."**

E assim foram comer, esperando o que ocorreria naquela seleção, e que tipo de inscrições receberiam.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

___Nota da autora: Minha primeira fic de ficha! Sabe, nunca gostei muito dessas fics de ficha... mas de repente tive essa idéia e resolvi colocar em prática!_

___Meninas, nas fichas precisarei dos seguintes dados:_

___**Nome (e sobrenome também)**_

___**Idade (escolham entre 18 e 30 anos)**_

___**Estado civil (solteira ou casada)**_

___**Experiência na área (podem inventar à vontade, rssss)**_

___**Aparência física (altura, peso, cor dos olhos e cabelos, etc)**_

___**Por que deseja ingressar como criada dos gêmeos?  
**  
Espero por **quinze fichas**; assim que as quinze estiverem completas, caso estejam dentro dos parâmetros pedidos acima, o segundo capítulo já vai começar._

___Beijos a todos e todas!_


	2. Chapter 2

I

Na primeira semana, muitas moças se candidataram a ser criadas dos gêmeos. Kanon observou cada um dos "curriculum", leu, releu... e enfim encontrou um que parecia valer à pena, antes de testar os demais.

- Veja, Saga! Este aqui! Lembra a Lidiya, não?

O mais velho dos gêmeos deu uma olhada na ficha. Era de uma mulher de meia-idade, experiente... e boa cozinheira.

- Hum. Você vai adorar isso, hein, Kanon... comer é com você mesmo!

- Bem... não posso comer muito. A gente come mais é fibra mesmo, pra fortalecer os músculos... mas que coisa! Vai ser uma tentação trazer uma cozinheira de mão cheia pra cá!

- Ao menos por alguns dias você gostaria de tentar?

- Sim... vamos ver se resisto!

Sendo assim, Kanon mandou um dos criados da casa em busca de Taqeulas; este era o nome da candidata escolhida. Uma típica grega, "matrona", quase cinquenta anos... Kanon gostaria muito de ver como se sairia.

Assim que ela chegou, Kanon viu que era alguém que entendia do negócio. Tinha olhos sábios, penetrantes e ao mesmo tempo maternais; era robusta; não era daquelas terríveis gerações atuais, que adoravam a magreza! Não; quanto mais forte a robustez, desde que não beirasse a obesidade extrema, mais pontos positivos para as mulheres locais. Além disso, apesar de ter quarenta e oito anos, os cabelos eram totalmente negros, sem um fio de cabelo branco sequer. Resistente, como as típicas mulheres gregas.

- Bom dia, Taqeulas! Queira por gentileza entrar.

A grega respondeu com um agradável meneio de cabeça e entrou na resîdência. Apesar de o local ser a casa de dois Cavaleiros de Ouro, eles moravam num local rústico; não havia regalos no Santuário de Atena. A aspirante a criada pareceu não se importar com isso.

- Bom dia, senhor Kanon. Espero ser-lhe útil.

- Bem, senhora... aqui consta que a senhora tem bastante experiência em casas de família, e que seu anterior patrão morreu. Como isto ocorreu?

- Uma apoplexia¹, senhor! Oh, muito bem nutrido era meu antigo patrão; mas algo não lhe caiu bem, então teve um terrível esgar, e... partiu deste mundo! A Barca de Caronte o levou...

- Uma pena. E parece que ele não tinha herdeiros...

- Não tinha, de fato. Solteirão, jamais quis assumir compromisso sério com mulher alguma... isso que dá, senhor! Esses homens passam dos trinta anos e não querem casar! Piscam os olhos, quando vão ver a vida passa, estão com mais de cinqüenta e nenhum herdeiro a quem legar seu nome e suas propriedades! Oh, senhor, essa coisa de homens sem filhos...

- Espero que não se importe, Lidi- digo, digo, Taqueulas. Mas nós, eu e Saga, também não temos filhos...

- Oh, não, no caso de vocês é excepcional! Vocês são guerreiros da deusa Atena, isso é algo diverso! Falo dos seculares, desses homens que só querem gandaiar, nada de constituir família...

"É conservadora, patriarcal e pró-família", fez Kanon em uma anotação mental. "Assim como Lidiya... quase confundi o nome dela com a da antiga criada, puxa vida! De qualquer modo, se ela souber que eu e Saga temos um 'caso'... acabou!"

- Bem, senhora. Então a senhora não precisa do emprego, não é mesmo?

- Não preciso trabalhar, mas sou solteira. Os senhores sabem, um bom marido é algo tão difícil... sempre me dediquei tanto ao trabalho, que não pude ser esposa de ninguém! Conheci muitos homens, mas todos eles queriam que eu ficasse em casa... e agora essa é minha paga! Estou sozinha, e prestes a fazer cinqüenta anos, oh!

- Não se exaspere! Lidiya também não tem filhos, é viúva e nem por isso se sente solitária aqui conosco. Tenho certeza de que a senhora se sentirá muito bem enquanto estiver conosco, e além disso, após ficar conosco poderá arranjar emprego em outra casa.

A "matrona" que, ironicamente, não tinha filhos, sorriu e afagou os cabelos de Kanon, como se ele fosse seu filho. E aquilo foi inédito ao irmão de Saga... pois ele perdera sua própria mãe muito cedo, e aquela senhora era seguramente uns quinze anos mais velha do que ele e seu irmão. Logo, poderia senti-la como sua mãe...

"Sei que mamãe não era assim", pensou ele consigo mesmo outra vez. "Ela era magra, loira, alta... parecia um anjo, a mamãe! Mas de qualquer modo, por que não me entregar a esse sentimento...?"

Kanon sorriu, e lhe indicou o quarto onde ela ficaria, bem como os demais cômodos da casa e como lidar com eles.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

O primeiro dia foi absolutamente tranquilo. "Tata", que era como Taqueulas gostava de ser chamada, assobiava, cantava, enfim, se sentia completamente bem em face de poder trabalhar novamente. A única coisa era realmente a fartura da comida... de manhã gostava de cozinhar, ela mesma, uma porção de tipos de pães diferentes. Trazia muitos ingredientes da feira, se entretinha na cozinha como um artista se entreteria com suas tintas e telas. E no final, além de colorido, o resultado era também cheiroso e saboroso.

Saga sabia se conter. Comia um pãozinho, uma fruta, um suco... mas Kanon adorava se fartar no mel, na manteiga, no leite de cabra cheio de nata... e abraçava com carinho àquela senhora que parecia tão contente ao vê-lo comer tão bem, como se fosse o seu "menino".

- Coma mais, senhor Saga! - dizia ela, sorrindo, ao ver que Saga se abstinha de muito do que ela fazia com tanto carinho - Coma! Vocês se desgastam tanto naqueles treinos, precisam comer!

- Ora, Tata... não repare, mas tenho receio de engordar demais... seria prejudicial, nosso centro de equilíbrio mudaria...

- Conversa dessa sociedade moderna demais, senhor Saga! Um homem de ossos largos, de ombros grandes como o senhor, precisa comer pra sustentar tudo isto! Faça como seu irmão!

Timidamente, Saga comia mais um pouco, apenas para satisfazer as vontades da criada.

Os dias foram passando, Kanon, sem perceber, engordou mais de cinco quilos. As pessoas já percebiam quem era Saga e quem era Kanon, só de ver qual deles tinha a calça mais apertada...

- Uhn... Saga, eu sei que ela não faz por mal! Mas olha como eu estou! O meu "tanquinho" tá indo pro brejo!

- Não falei? E não digo isso só pelo seu tanquinho não: digo pelo seu centro de equilíbrio. Você "gordo" não vai conseguir fazer metade das coisas que fazia antes. Sei que as intenções de Tata são boas, mas...

- E tem outra coisa também, Saga: ela cisma de ficar aí até tarde, às vezes de dormir no quarto dos criados! Me diz, como que a gente vai transar sossegado com uma "mãe" em casa? Nem dá mais pra gemer alto!

- Só pensa na sacanagem! Pois bem!

- Não só na sacanagem, mas também na sacanagem! Afinal, né, Saga... precisamos disso também!

O mais novo abraçou Saga e beijou de leve seus lábios, mas logo foi repelido pelo gêmeo.

- Vamos ver. Como já vai fazer uma semana que Tata está aqui, digamos a ela que precisamos testar outras criadas. Não vamos dizer nem "sim", nem "não"; apenas dizer que precisamos conhecer outras antes de chamá-la.

- Ok... me parte o coração pensar que vamos desagradar uma senhora tão boa e prestativa como ela, mas se é necessário...

Àquela noite, após saborearem o magnífico guisado de cordeiro, regado a muito azeite mediterrâneo, os gêmeos resolveram se sentar e conversar com Taqueulas.

Saga foi o primeiro a falar, pois Kanon não teria coragem de dispensá-la.

- Tata, adoramos ter você conosco. Mas precisamos testar outras criadas.

A senhora o olhou com semblante desconfiado.

- O que não gostaram em mim? Fico muito tempo na casa? Não passo direito as roupas? Não sei fazer remendos? Ou são os odres que trago que não servem bem às bebidas...?

- Não é nada disso. Apenas precisamos saber como são as outras. Não é nada contra você!

- Espero que não seja... eu já os considerava como meus próprios filhos! Oh, que mal o da mulher que se apega demais aos seus patrões!

E sem que os gêmeos esperassem, ela começou a chorar, como boa mediterrânea.

- Calma, calma, Tata! Ainda vamos nos ver! Quem sabe você será a escolhida para ficar conosco! E de qualquer modo, sempre que precisarmos de uma ajuda extra, podemos chamá-la! Mesmo quando Lidiya voltar e ficar boa!

-... mesmo?

- Claro! Veja o Kanon, adorou os seus pratos!

Comovido, o gêmeo de Saga abraçou a mulher.

- Nunca vou esquecer o seu lauto café da manhã, Tata! Nem a _retsina²_! Nem os pratos regados a azeite! Nem...

- Oh, sim, Kanon... eu ainda cozinharei muitas vezes a você, filho!

Aquilo, de lhe chamar de "filho" comovera demais a Kanon. Ele não suportou e também derramou algumas lágrimas.

"Tinham que ser mediterrâneos!", pensou Saga. "Tudo é tempestade em copo d'água, como com os italianos! Triste..."

- Vamos, vamos, ninguém morreu aqui! Tata... nos vemos em breve!

Ainda triste e desconsolada, Taqeulas arrumou suas coisas. Abraçou aos gêmeos, não sem demorar-se a despedir de Kanon. O gêmeo mais moço deu-lhe "tchau" com lágrimas nos olhos.

- E lá se vão os meus banquetes! E, é claro, ela em si é uma grande mulher também!

- Ora... ao menos agora a gente vai poder transar sossegado! Ao menos até trazer a nova criada...

- É...? Quer começar já hoje, é?

- Eu quero...

Dizendo assim, Saga beijou Kanon na boca e foi para dentro de casa com o gêmeo. Àquela noite eles poderiam "gandaiar" sossegados... mas e depois que viesse a nova aspirante?

_Continua..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_¹"Apoplexia" era um termo antigo, hoje em desuso, pra designar morte por __AVC. Na verdade não só AVC; naquele tempo, como não se sabia muito como averiguar sinais de doenças, tudo era "apoplexia"... _

_²"Retsina" é uma espécie de vinho grego. Uma vez fui a um restaurante grego com esse nome... nuuussss... Só coisa gostosa! _

_Olá! Enfim primeiro capítulo saindo!_

Avisando que nessa fic, como puderam ver, eles são yaoi/twincest, e infelizmente não poderão fazer par com as demais criadas. Claro que se alguma quiser que role um voyeur, de ver uma pegação dos dois... aí eu posso até fazer, rs!

Beijos a todos e todas! Mandem reviews criticando, dizendo se gostaram ou não... :)


	3. Chapter 3

II

Os primeiros dias sem criada foram tranqüilos. Kanon sentia falta dos mimos e das comidas de Taqeulas, porém como podia fazer o que desejasse com Saga à noite (leia-se: sexo selvagem sem medo de alguém na casa ouvir), relevou isto e seguiu tranqüilo. O problema foi quando o serviço começou a acumular... o gêmeo mais novo era muito desorganizado e bagunceiro. Saga ainda tentava manter as coisas em ordem sem criada, porém Kanon não ajudava muito e ainda atrapalhava...

- E aí, Kanon? Acho que precisamos de outra criada, caso contrário vamos acabar defasando os treinos em decorrência do serviço de casa. Além de você não ajudar em nada!

- Uhn... eu queria tanto que Tata continuasse conosco! Tão boa, tão caprichosa, talentosa... o modelo perfeito de "mater" grega!

- Precisamos dar chance às outras também. Deixe-me dar uma olhada nessas fichas. Hum... veja! Esta aqui. Tem experiência e parece ser bem organizada, que é do que parecemos precisar mais agora, não é?

- Deixa ver...

Kanon leu a ficha de apresentação. Ficou apreensivo, pois dessa vez era mulher nova... e ele sempre tivera receio de alguma mulher nova lhe roubar o Saguinha!

Com Taqeulas, e ainda com Lidiya, a criada anterior, era uma coisa quase que maternal, completamente assexuada. Elas estavam na meia-idade, não pareciam desejosas de se insinuar como mulheres a eles, tratavam-nos como filhos e não como patrões... mas e uma moça de vinte e três anos?

- Não acha melhor uma mais velha, Saga?

- Você não colocou na ficha que gostaria de mulheres entre dezoito e trinta anos?

- Sim... mas... bem... isso era sem ver as tais moças mais novas. Agora que estou pensando melhor...

- Qual o problema com uma mulher nova, Kanon?

- Ahn... é... que... ah, Saga! Ela pode dar em cima de você! Ou de mim, que seja!

- Só porque é nova? As mulheres de mais idade também não o fariam caso desejassem?

- Sim, fariam... mas é que... ahn, Saga! Sei lá, não vejo isso de mulher nova com bons olhos!

- Não confia em mim? Mesmo que ela dê em cima de mim, não acha que eu vá rejeitar? Kanon, que bobagem!

Contrariado, Kanon saiu da sala.

- Chame se quiser, Saga! Mas eu não aprovo isto, estou te dizendo!

Saga balançou a cabeça, contrariado.

- Só porque é nova! Como o Kanon é cismado!

Saga contatou a moça, e ela, a qual se chamava Maya, respondeu com rapidez. Parecia precisar mesmo do emprego, e portanto apareceu no mesmo dia para uma entrevista.

- Pois não, senhor! Em que posso ser útil, senhor?

O mais velho dos gêmeos a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela parecia uma moça disciplinada, porém era bonita também. No entanto, tratava a Saga com a distinção que deve haver entre empregada e patrão.

- Bom dia, Maya. Bem, como você sabe, procuramos uma criada temporária para substituir a nossa antiga enquanto ela se recupera de um acidente. Tem experiência na área?

- Sim, senhor. Trabalho desde criança, senhor, pois meus pais eram de origem humilde, senhor. Mas não é por causa disso que me farei de coitada! Trabalharei bastante, me mostrarei digna deste cargo e farei de tudo para ser uma pessoa agradável e merecedora de estar aqui!

Após aquele discurso todo "correto" e dito de forma compassada, Saga só esperou ela dar continência no final. "Parece realmente talhada pra trabalhar num local militar como o Santuário!", pensou afinal.

- Bem, Maya! Sabe cozinhar também? Ou é criada só de casa?

- Sei cozinhar, sim, senhor! Se necessário, sei fazer tudo dentro de uma casa! Inclusive serviços de marcenaria, de alvenaria...

"É uma criada ou é um soldado pronto a fazer tudo que lhe obstam?", pensou Saga, assombrado. "Essa moça parece ser de ferro!"

- Tudo bem, Maya. Nós a deixaremos alguns dias aqui em casa, com a finalidade de teste. Tudo bem?

- Sim, senhor!

Sendo assim, transparecendo um semblante de alegria porém não muito "afetado", Maya tomou de suas coisas (não muitas), e logo se instalou no quarto reservado às criadas, o qual anteriormente fora de Taqeulas e antes ainda de Lidiya.

Kanon, o qual estava fora treinando os seus rapazes, logo percebeu que a moça já estava em casa. Fechou a cara e a viu arrumando o quarto dele e de Saga. Era bonita, bem proporcionada de corpo, porém usava apenas dois adornos: brincos nas orelhas e um pingente com o símbolo de seu signo no pescoço: a libra.

"Libriana... jovem... hum! Geminianos costumam se interessar em librianos? E vice-versa? Como é isso?"

Quando ela viu Kanon, por alguma razão a qual o gêmeo de Saga não compreendeu, reconheceu na hora que era ele, e não Saga.

- Bom dia, senhor Kanon!

- Hum! Bom dia! É a nova criada, não?

- Sim, senhor! Mas por favor, não pise no chão molhado da cozinha! Eu acabei de passar pano, seria contraproducente passar tudo de novo!

- OK...

Mesmo sendo sério com ela, Kanon não foi repelido. Ela era realmente muito séria, levava aquilo tudo mesmo na base do trabalho. Apesar de nova, era muito centrada.

"Acho que não preciso me preocupar com o fato de ela ser jovem. Parece não ser das que vai dar em cima do Saga!"

Só que Kanon não sabia que haveria outras coisas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nos primeiros dias, tudo ocorreu de acordo. Saga a adorou, pois deixava tudo tão perfeito e organizado, que parecia ser mais uma máquina do que um ser humano.

- Hum! - exclamou ele um dia, feliz – Ela dá mesmo conta do recado! E o bom é que não dorme em casa, não é, Kanon... aí dá pra fazer as coisas todas em paz!

- Sei... "as coisas todas"... isso é bom, mas o resto nem é bom não! Eu hein! Tudo bem que ela é organizada e arruma as coisas direito, mas é muito ruim quando chega na hora de comer! Ela não cozinha tão mal, mas também não tão bem quanto Taqeulas ou Lidiya! Ela disse que sabia cozinhar, mas na verdade apenas "cumpre" essa parte com... nota sete! O forte dela mesmo é limpar a casa e agir com mão de ferro na administração!

- Melhor assim, aí você come menos... e ela não dá em cima de mim como você pensou que faria! De qualquer forma, vamos ficar com ela por mais alguns dias, apenas para testar!

- Humpf! - Kanon resmungou, e em seguida foi se preparar para dormir.

Em breve, no entanto, até mesmo Saga se aborreceria. Ela era orgamizada, porém organizada_ demais_. Bastava eles chegarem mais cedo, que Maya, quando ainda estava terminando de limpar as coisas, praticamente "enxotava" os gêmeos do cômodo para que não lhe atrapalhassem na execução das tarefas. Era sempre não pisar em chão molhado, não encostar em móveis que ela havia acabado de espanar, não vestir roupas que ela houvesse acabado de passar.

Houve uma hora em que eles se sentiram sem espaço a si mesmos.

- Bem, Kanon! Acho que você tinha razão. Daqui há pouco Maya terá dominado a casa inteira, e nós ficaremos onde?

- Eu te falei...

- Vou conversar com ela, assim como fiz com Taqeulas. Traremos outras mulheres para os testes de criada.

Kanon suspirou de alívio. Não que quisesse mal a Maya, mas... queria seu espaço de volta!

Saga chamou Maya para conversar, e lhe expôs o que ocorria.

- Você sabe, Maya. Temos de chamar outras criadas, para ver a quem escolheremos.

Em vez do comportamento maternal ou sentimental de Tata, Maya simplesmente se levantou, sem mudança alguma no semblante.

- Está bem, senhor! Espero ter sido satisfatória em minhas tarefas no curto período em que aqui permaneci. Com o dinheiro que os senhores me pagarão das diárias que aqui passei, procurarei um local para me hospedar antes de poder arrumar um outro emprego.

Saga a olhou abismado. Como conseguia ser tão fria, mesmo sem ter emprego determinado e pouco dinheiro para passar os próximos dias, sem casa, sem nada? Um pouco condoído da moça, ele resolveu lhe dar uma sugestão.

- Escute, Maya, Quem sabe você não pode se tornar uma amazona? Está desempregada, necessita de um lugar pra ficar, tem disciplina espartana... eu como Cavaleiro de Ouro de Gêmeos poderia te indicar, assim você poderia tentar seguir como serva de Atena...

- Poderia ser. Mas prefiro trabalhar em casas de família. A vida de Amazona é para as que nasceram vocacionadas; eu nasci vocacionada para o lar, mesmo que este lar jamais seja o meu. Felicidades, senhores!

E, com um tênue sorriso, em menos de meia hora Maya arrumou suas coisas e rumou a uma hospedaria fora do Santuário, sem olhar para trás.

Kanon ficou boquiaberto.

- Viu que coisa, Saga? Parece não ter coração no peito!

- Deixe, Kanon. Agora teremos de cuidar de selecionar mais uma moça. Vejamos... uma foi maternal demais, a outra foi prática demais... não poderia haver um meio-termo?

Em breve eles descobririam...

_Continua..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Pois é! Fiz a Maya mais "fria", caso a autora da ficha não tenha gostado, pode mandar uma MP ou review falando o que achou. Posso até mudar a personagem, se assim for do agrado!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Espero poder atualizar esta fic de uma em uma semana, ou de dez em dez dias no máximo, assim não fica nem muito "atropelado", nem demorado demais. _


	4. Chapter 4

III

Após a temporada "militar" com Maya, Saga e Kanon decidiram escolher alguém que fosse mais... doce. Mais maleável. Mesmo que ela fosse não tão caprichosa com o serviço...

- Hum, Saga! Veja! Esta me parece ser uma escolha boa!

- Deixe ver... hum! Perdeu o medo das mulheres novas, foi?

- Perdi... quer dizer, se qualquer pessoa, nova ou velha, bonita ou feia, mulher ou homem, der em cima de você, vai pra Outra Dimensão!

- Ou seja, agora estendeu seu ciúmes não só às mulheres novas... mas a todos os seres humanos do mundo!

- E aos animais também! Já pensou, aqueles cachorros no cio que ficam "chuchando" a perna dos outros pensando que é fêmea? Nem esses eu toleraria em você!

- Mas que idiota... bem, de qualquer forma, se esse seu ciúme bobo só se estendeu a mais gente, por que se tornou mais tolerante a mulheres novas? Ela tem vinte e um anos apenas, está no auge da juventude!

- Porque ela pode _ou não_ te cantar. Assim como Maya _não_ te cantou, por que não dar a esta um voto de confiança?

- Sei, sei! Está bem! Chamo pra entrevista?

- Chame! E deixe que eu entrevisto desta vez!

- OK... só não vai assustar a moça com isso de "Saga é meu, Saga é meu!" Por favor!

- Tá bem, tá bem! Ora! Até parece que não posso cuidar desse patrimônio todo...

- Humpf!

Assim foi. Saga escreveu para a nova candidata, chamada Adamantina, e ela veio de pronto. Por ser nova e cheia de vida, porém mais alegre e jovial do que Maya, parecia mesmo estar entusiasmada para trabalhar com os gêmeos, como se fosse ir a uma colônia de férias.

- Bom dia, Adamantina! - disse Kanon, sentindo vontade de sorrir também ao ver o sorriso radiante da moça.

- Bom dia, senhor! Por favor, me chame de Ada.

- Tudo certo, Ada! Bem! O que a traz aqui, para a Casa de Gêmeos?

- Bem... eu gosto muito de trabalhar. E ainda mais com gente. Como sei que Gêmeos costuma ser um signo comunicativo, e como há dois geminianos nesta casa...

Kanon olhou para Ada com o cenho franzido. "Muito alegrinha, pinta de 'adolescente tardia', querendo trabalhar com gente comunicativa? Que tipo de comunicação essa mocinha quer estabelecer comigo ou com o Saga?"

- Sim. Tem experiência? Você parece ser muito nova.

- Sou nova sim, mas já trabalhei por anos em um restaurante! A minha família é de cozinheiros, sabe.

"Cozinheiros!", pensou Kanon, o estômago começando a roncar. Parou imediatamente de pensar em Ada como uma prospecta "rival romântica", com quem suportamente precisaria disputar Saga, e passou a pensar nela como uma cozinheira de mão cheia. Nos tempos de Tata ele havia engordado, mas agora... semanas só comendo frutas, verduras, cereais mediterrâneos, azeite de oliva! Mas que droga! Queria uma refeição de gente, por mais que isso lhe custasse o tanquinho que ele conseguira readquirir na gestão de Maya!

- Sim? Sabe cozinhar?

- Sei, sim! E sei atender bem, servir à mesa, fazer orçamentos, limpar tanto locais grandes como pequenos... faço de tudo!

- Bem, bem! Parece bom! E, Ada... se o restaurante era da sua família de cozinheiros, por que você quer trabalhar conosco, e não com sua família?

Nesta hora, a moça fez surgir uma expressão triste em seu semblante amorenado; uma nuvem no anterior campo de sol que era seu espírito até então.

- Ah... o Lomadopoulo's, restaurante da minha famíla, foi usurpado por mafiosos italianos... eles abriram um resturante de pastas italianas no lugar!

- Usurparam! Mas que sacanagem!

- Pois é... e agora, tanto eu quanto meus pais estamos cheios de dívidas para pagar, e não sabemos como!

Algumas lágrimas anuviaram os olhos da grega, e Kanon sentiu pena. "Poxa, quem será que fez isso?"

Como ela precisava do emprego e Kanon sentia compaixão da situação da conterrânea, a aceitou como criada. O sorriso voltou ao rosto dela e, como se nada houvesse acontecido, foi quase saltitando arrumar suas coisas no quarto reservado à criadagem.

- Oh, obrigada, senhor, obrigada! Serei-lhe eternamente grata!

A moça beijou Kanon no rosto, sem muita dificuldade, dado que era alta. Ele corou: nao costumava ser tão próximo assim das mulheres...

- Er... tudo bem, moça, tudo bem! Arrume suas coisas e eu vou comunicar o Saga, sim?

Ela foi, toda feliz e contente, ao quarto. Kanon foi até Saga e contou tudo sobre Ada - inclusive o incidente com o restaurante da família.

- Hum! - exclamou Saga, pensativo - Nós, como Santos de Atena, temos o dever de proteger os mais fracos e zelar pela justiça! Portanto, creio que seria nosso dever ajudá-la!

- Saga, Saga, queremos uma criada, não confusão pra resolver!

- Deixe de ser egoísta, Kanon! Que coisa! A moça precisa de ajuda! Mas de qualquer modo, vamos observá-la por alguns dias antes de tomar uma atitude mais drástica.

E assim foi. No começo, Kanon achou que iria comer muito bem nas refeições... porém, Ada fazia pratos mais "bonitos" do que "saborosos". Eram de encher os olhos, mas o sabor... o sabor não era dos melhores.

Em dois dias, Kanon já estava suspirando de saudade dos pratos da primeira criada.

- Oh céus, que saudades da Tata...

Ada, a qual não sabia quem era Tata e era bastante curiosa, foi até Kanon e perguntou sobre aquilo.

- Tata é alguma namorada, senhor Kanon?

- Ahn? Ah, não! Era... era uma mulher que...

"Droga, como dizer que sinto falta de Tata pelos pratos sem ofender a Ada?", pensou Kanon afinal.

- Deixe, senhor Kanon! Deixe! Mulheres vão e vêm. Assim como homens, para nós mulheres... ah, e pensar que minha família me cobra tanto um casamento!

- Sério?

- Sim! "Ada, você já está com mais de vinte anos!", "Ada, e a continuação da linhagem da família?", "Ada, trabalhe menos, vá conhecer um rapaz que honre ao nome da família e seja digno de se chamar seu marido!"... oh, senhor Kanon, é só isso que ouço!

- Então você é casadoira...

- Sim, mas a minha família não quer qualquer um! Quer um grego, de preferência bonito e alto, para dar bons filhos a mim... sabe... um homem assim, como o senhor!

Saga parou de comer e passou a observar a cena. "Ele que tinha ciúmes de mim, esse chato do Kanon... mas agora... serei eu obrigado a ter ciúmes dele?"

De qualquer modo, Saga não costumava ser ciumento... mas tudo tinha limite!

Kanon estava envergonhado. Que é que aquela moça queria dizer?

- Er... eu? Imagine, Ada, casar com um guerreiro como eu... não dá, entende?

- Vocês, os Santos de Atena, não podem casar?

-... até podemos, entende? Mas a nossa rotina é incompatível com filhos, com lar, com todas essas coisas... e de qualquer modo, que família ia querer ficar sem filhos...?

- Eu entendo, senhor Kanon. Não se casaria comigo por eu ser uma criada, não é mesmo? Por eu ser de classe inferior!

- N-não, não é nada disso! É que... er...

- Pois então ao menos me dê um beijo, pra eu saber como é! O senhor não vai acreditar, mas aos vinte e um anos, eu nunca beijei na boca; quero dizer, apenas em brincadeirinhas de criança na vila, mas depois dos dez anos, pra valer, jamais! Pois é, sempre trabalhei tanto, que nunca tive tempo nem pra isso! Por que o senhor não mata a minha vontade? Ao menos essa! Ao menos poderei ter o orgulho de dizer que meu primeiro beijo foi com um Cavaleiro de Ouro honrado como o senhor!

Kanon estava vermelho, roxo, rosa, branco... tudo. E não conseguia articular uma única palavra. Saga, furioso de ciúmes, tentou se conter. Levantou de seu assento e se dirigiu a Ada.

- Ada, me desculpe! Mas onde se compra o pão, não se come a carne! Nós somos seus patrões, e se me permite dizer, Kanon não poderia assumir um compromisso assim com você! Por que não procura um homem trabalhador, honrado, para ser seu marido, e com ele enfim experimenta quantos beijos quiser?

- Ahn? Desculpe, senhor Saga, eu não sabia que isso ia tanto contra as regras, e...

- Er... eu também nunca beijei mulher na boca, Ada! - disse Kanon, tremendo de nervoso, numa rajada só de palavras.

- Não...? E o senhor é ainda mais velho do que eu! E homens, já beijou?

Saga interrompeu aquele perigoso diálogo:

- Ada, por favor, vá para seu quarto. Eu e Kanon recolhemos a louça e a lavamos.

Ela se assustou com o tom de Saga, e portanto se limitou a abaixar a cabeça e se recolher. Após ela sumir de vista, Saga foi até Kanon num ímpeto e o tomou pela gola da camisa.

- Você é tonto? É idiota? Foi dizer pra Ada que nunca beijou mulher, com essa idade? E ela, é claro que ia perguntar se não beijou homem! Ora!

- Er... Saga, isso me pegou tão de surpresa! Me desculpe!

O mais velho reparou que o irmão ainda tremia de nervoso. Largou-o e bufou, inconformado.

- Será que você tinha razão mesmo, Kanon? Que esse negócio de criada nova era problema na certa?

Kanon não respondeu. Para aplacar a tensão, levantou-se e foi lavar a louça da janta, coisa que não costumava fazer nem quando não tinha criada em casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Àquela noite, ambos os papéis se inverteram: Kanon, usualmente o mais ciumento, àquela hora se encontrava completamente sem graça e reação. Já Saga estava calado, porém terrivelmente afrontado por aquela investida tão franca de Ada. E aquela! Uma moça que queria seu irmão, bem debaixo do seu nariz, sem que ele pudesse fazer ou falar nada pra impedir!

Mas ali, em sua alcova, ele podia fazer algo. Sim, ele faria. Ele chamaria a atenção de Kanon para si, para que ele não tivesse nenhuma dúvida em relação ao que ou quem ele queria. Abraçou o gêmeo e começou a beijar seus ombros, acariciar suas costas... até chegar em suas coxas, sem parar de beijar.

Kanon, o qual estava ainda vexado pelo que ocorrera na cozinha com Ada, se surpreendeu com aqueles toques ousados.

- Un... Saga... será que a moça não vai dormir aí hoje? Se ela dormir... vai ser complicado!

- E eu quero mais é que ela ouça... pra saber logo qual a boca que você beija...

Logo, Saga começou a beijar o colo e o pescoço de Kanon, fazendo-o se arrepiar completamente, mal sentindo que poderia resistir a alguma investida de seu formidável gêmeo. Como estava já bastante excitado, virou-se para o irmão e o beijou nos lábios, abarcando-o para si. Kanon passou as pernas por cima dos quadris de Saga, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. Embos já estavam quase nus, dado que dormiam com pouquíssima roupa graças ao calor grego...

Saga foi beijando o peito do gêmeo, descendo, descendo... e chegou até seus quadris. Abaixou as roupas de baixo do gêmeo e começou a chupar o membro dele ainda sem ereção, devagarzinho...

- Uhn... Saga...!

Kanon não se continha. Esquecendo que a criada dormia na casa, começou a gemer mais e mais alto... até a hora em que escutou um grito fino, agudo... bem diferente dos gemidos que ele e Saga davam. Olhou pela janela e...

… e viu a criada ali, espreitando!

- Caralho, vai te foder!

Kanon soltou os palavrões sem sentir, mas ficou muito nervoso. Saiu da cama, e Saga se mostrava petrificado. A moça... os havia visto!

Ada não se mostrava menos surpresa do que eles. Estava paralisada, sem saber o que dizer.

- Vocês... vocês...!

- Sim, nós nos pegamos, tá? E agora, sabe porque não posso ficar com você? Sou gay, viado, pronto! Satisfeita?

Sem mais palavras, Ada saiu chorando e foi até seu quarto. Lá, arrumou suas coisas e se demonstrava já pronta para sair correndo daquele lugar e daqueles gêmeos estranhos e incestuosos. Antes que ela saísse, no entanto, Saga a deteve.

- Escute, Ada...!

- Não há nada mais para ser dito! Eu, uma moça pura, criada em família ortodoxa, educada para casar na igreja, tenho de ver isto! Oh, não, isto não! Adeus, senhores!

- Ada...! Espere ao menos até amanhã!

A moça estava tão inconformada, que não quis esperar. Pegou suas poucas coisas e saiu desabalada pela casa...

Saga voltou para dentro, frustrado.

- E essa, Kanon! Nossa afobação espantou a criada!

- Sempre achei que esse negócio de criadas dormirem em casa não era uma boa! Tata fazia isso, agora essa Ada! E veja só no que deu!

No entanto, os gêmeos não tiveram tempo para se lamentar. Logo ouviram um grito forte e lamentoso vindo da rua. Parecia de Ada...

- Ei, Kanon! Veja, parede a moça!

- Quero nem saber! Mulherzinha safada, me cantou e ainda acabou com a minha chupeta, hunf!

- Vou lá ver do que se trata!

Saga saiu, e viu a garota nas mãos de... ninguém menos que Máscara da Morte!

- Vejam se não é a linda garota que cuidava do restaurante! Pois bem, sua cabeça será uma das que enfeitam a Casa de Câncer!

- Alto lá! Máscara da Morte, seu louco! Que faz com esta moça?

Ada tentava falar, mas tinha dificuldade por causa do medo e da apreensão.

- Senhor... ele... ele...! Ele é um dos mafiosos...! Que ajudou a surrupiar o restaurante da minha família!

- Como? Máscara da Morte, utilizando novamente seus poderes para fins pessoais, e de maneira injusta! Ora!

Vendo a Saga e sabendo que não era páreo para ele, o Cavaleiro de Câncer saiu em desabalada correria pelas escadarias das Doze Casas, com Ada nos braços. Fez com que ela ficasse desacordada, para que não gritasse. Ao chegar na frente do restaurante que surrupiara da família dela junto com uns capangas seus, a mataria na frente do local, para que seus pais enfim soubessem quem é que mandava lá, e do que era capaz de fazer.

- Pois então...! Não deve sobrar ninguém vivo da família Lomadopoulos!

- Gaaaah, mas eu odeio meu nome!

- Não é hora dessas coisas, mocinha!

Neste momento, Máscara da Morte desferiria um terrível e fatal golpe contra a moça. Ela fechou os olhos para não ver o pior... mas não precisou. Logo Máscara da Morte foi atingido por um golpe em cheio em sua cabeça, e caiu inconsciente no chão. Com dificuldade, Ada se levantou.

- Mas o que...

Antes que conseguisse completar a frase, a grega foi atingida também. E foi ao chão, como o Cavaleiro de Câncer.

- Pronto! - disse Saga, saindo de cima do muro que separava o restaurante da rua e no qual ele estava para se ocultar – Agora, eles acordarão somente amanhã. Os capangas... é os capangas de Máscara da Morte também precisarão de um golpe que os faça perder a memória. E a família de cozinheiros da Ada. Sim... todos terão de esquecer. Máscara da Morte esquecerá que usurpou o restaurante... os capangas também. Os Lomadopoulo's esquecerão que foram roubados, e Ada esquecerá que um dia nos conheceu. E consequentemente... do que viu hoje à noite.

Kanon saiu detrás do muro, com um ar aborrecido.

- É? Assim se resolve a desdita mais louca das criadas até agora?

- Sim! Você queria que se resolvesse como?

- Queria que se resolvesse com você chupando o meu pau bem gostoso, acabando o que começou de fazer...!

- Hum... que apressado! Tudo bem, mas vamos para casa, antes que nos vejam...! E de qualquer forma, temos de ainda anular as memórias dos capangas, levar o Máscara da Morte de volta para sua casa, e Ada de volta para a casa dos pais... tudo isso antes de amanhecer!

- Humpf, OK, vamos! Mas depois dessa bagunça toda, quero minha chupeta!

Saga sorriu, indo aos afazeres. É claro que ele ia satisfazer o Kanon após tudo pronto...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Adooooro esse golpe de fazer perder as memórias, é simplesmente o melhor! Eles podem fazer a merda que for, sempre podem apagar a memória de todo mundo como se nada houvesse acontecido! Rs! 

_Demorou um pouco mais, mas saiu enfim! Tive muitas idéias loucas pra Ada, e coloquei essa do roubo do Máscara da Morte em ação! Rs, como Atena mantém um cara como ele no Santuário é que não sei..._

_Beijos! Lune Kuruta, espero que tenha apreciado! _


	5. Chapter 5

IV

Os gêmeos haviam acabado de se amar mais uma vez. Eles estavam ainda se acariciando e se beijando, quando o sono bateu em Kanon...

- Hum, Saga... vai lavar a louça hoje, vai...?

- Eu? Eu sempre lavo louça quando não tem criadas!

- Então deixa pra amanhã...

- Amanhã! Ora! E você, que acaba de fazer amor e tomba pro lado! Kanon, nem um banho você quer tomar?

- Quero... mas tô com preguiça!

- Que nojo! Levanta daí e vamos pro banheiro!

- Hum...

Quase à força, Saga levou Kanon meio morto de sono e cansaço pelo ato sexual ao banheiro, para enfim se lavarem. Sem resistir, o mais novo dormiu encostado na borda da banheira... e Saga resolveu dar uma olhada nas coisas em redor, logo após se banhar e se enxugar.

- Mas que coisa! Quando não tem criada, tudo sempre fica uma bagunça! E olha que eu sou um homem organizado, ao contrário do que dizem ser os homens solteiros (se bem que conviver desse jeito com o Kanon não seria exatamente o que se poderia chamar de "solteiro"...), mas o Kanon...! Ele faz bagunça por dois, ou três, e depois nem ajuda a arrumar! Sobra tudo pra eu fazer, e depois daquele monte de treinos...!

Coçou a cabeça, intrigado. Em seguida, mirou ao gêmeo, o qual dormia com a cabeça tombada para trás da borda da banheira. E pensou que era hora de chamarem uma nova criada, mesmo que temporária...

A anterior havia dado muita, mas muita dor de cabeça mesmo. Era nova, gostara de Kanon, pegara ele e Saga n o flagra em pleno sexo oral e ainda por cima fora sequestrada por Máscara da Morte. No final, ele teve de apagar a memória de todos! Por isso, talvez de forma inconsciente, se abstinha de trazer alguma outra moça...

- Também, nem todas são ruins! Algumas são boas, como Taqeulas... mas e aí, e as nossas noites? Com uma criada aqui, quando poderemos ter uma noite parecida com a que tivemos agora há pouco, em paz? Eu hein!

Pensou nos prós e nos contras. Enrolou-se na toalha e enfim decidiu sentar na mesa do escritório, deixando Kanon na banheira. Olhou as fichas, uma por uma. Três delas, as das criadas anteriores, haviam sido riscadas com caneta vermelha. Observou as outras, atentamente. De repente, uma delas lhe chamou atenção...

Era nova, de uma idade próxima a de Ada, porém parecia ser diferente. Na verdade, o que lhe impedira de arrumar criada nos últimos dias fora justamente a história conturbada de Ada. Restaurante roubado, mulher casadoira de família tradicional, enfim... estava um pouco cansado dessas coisas. A moça de quem agora via a ficha parecia mais tranquila... apesar da pouca idade, parecia já ter experiência na lida com a casa... e resolveu chamá-la no dia seguinte.

De fato, dormiu muito bem após aquela noite de amor, e de manhã mandou uma mensagem para a moça sem comunicar a Kanon, por esquecimento mesmo. Quando voltou dos treinos para almoçar, o gêmeo mais novo viu-a em casa... e estranhou.

- Ei, quem é você?

Ela se sentiu um pouco vexada, e lhe respondeu com uma pergunta:

- Hum... o senhor é o irmão gêmeo de Saga?

- Sim, eu sou Kanon! Por que, é alguma pretendente do meu irmão?

- Mas é claro que não...! Eu sei muito bem que essas coisas não se devem misturar com o serviço de uma casa... se eu tiver de namorar com alguém, não será com patrão!

- Hum... é criada nova?

- Senhor Saga me chamou para um pequeno teste da função, e eu gostaria de poder agradá-los, se possível...

Mais animado, Kanon tomou uma cadeira e se sentou perto dela.

- Dorme em casa, moça?

- Hã? Como assim?

Ela parecia assustada, como se com aquela pergunta Kanon fizesse alguma espécie de "investida" em relação a ela.

- Bem, é que... sabe, eu e o Saga gostamos de dormir sossegados. Você sabe... roncar, andar pelados pela casa, essa coisa toda. Então gostaria de saber: você vai dormir aqui em casa?

- N-não, se este for o desejo de meus patrões... mas... eu... senhor, eu não tenho mais onde dormir...

- Não? É separada do marido? Está grávida e foi tocada pra fora da casa dos pais? Espere aí, se está grávida, como pode querer trabalhar de criada aqui com a gente?

- Não...! Não é nada disso. Não tenho onde dormir porque recentemente minha família toda morreu...

- Sério? Poxa, que coisa! É difícil mesmo, eu sei como é... eu era ainda mais novo do que você quando perdi meus pais, e só tinha o Saga... aí vim pra cá! Mas moça, veja, antes de mais nada, qual é seu nome?

- Lilianis Papathaeus. Mas pode me chamar de Lily.

- Ah, sim. Parece novinha. Quantos anos tem? Dezenove?

- Vinte e um, senhor...

- Ah, sim? Pois então, já sem família? Que pena. Pretende casar, ter filhos, essas coisas? Sabe, o pessoal aqui do Santuário é muito restrito em relação a isso de ter filhos...

- Se eu tiver, já estarei fora daqui... afinal o emprego é temporário, não?

- Sim. Sabe cozinhar?

- Sei, sim. Eu cuidava da casa enquanto minha mãe trabalhava na lavoura...

- Cozinha bem, ou só enrola... - Kanon dizia isso ao se lembrar dos pratos de Ada... bonitos, porém não muito apetitosos!

- Ah, isso já não sei... apenas cozinhava para a família!

- Bem... entendo.

Antes de Kanon perscrutar mais alguma coisa acerca de Lily, Saga entrou na sala e vou o gêmeo conversando com ela.

- E então, Kanon! Já assustando a moça?

- Que nada, só estou querendo saber se ela cozinha tão bem quanto a Tata. Ah, que saudades da Tata!

- Não adianta, ele nunca vai esquecer dos guisados e pudins da Tata! Ah Lily, antes que me esqueça: Tata era uma criada que passou por aqui. Ela cozinhava muito bem, mas... mas o Kanon quase virou uma bola em uma semana por conta disso!

O mais moço riu daquele comentário, coçando a cabeça.

- Pois bem, agora apenas a custo de muito sacrifício me vejo em forma de novo... bem, vou comer algo! Lily, sinta-se em casa. E não leve a sério aquilo que te falei de dormir aqui, OK? Se não tem onde dormir, pode passar aqui.

Ela sorriu discretamente, e foi arrumar suas coisas no quarto das criadas. Após isto, Saga seguiu Kanon até a cozinha e lhe deu um puxão de orelha.

- E aí, dando em cima da criada?

- De onde tirou isso, besta? Só estava perguntando se ela ia dormir aqui pelo motivo mais do que óbvio: estou a fim de trepar sossegado com você e depois ir fazer lanchinho de noite, pelado, na cozinha, sem horrorizar a nenhuma criada com minha linda porém aviltante nudez! Oras!

- Sei! E que explicação deu a ela sobre isso? Que quer transar sossegado com seu irmão e por isso não quer criada depois das dez da noite aqui?

- Não! Disse que roncávamos muito e tínhamos mania de naturismo, oras!

Saga riu.

- Pois bem! No começo você deu uma de ciumento, agora eu tenho que ser o ciumento depois do que aconteceu com a Ada! Ora! Kanon arrasando os corações femininos, pois sim!

E após isso, deu um tapa na bunda do gêmeo. Kanon gemeu, surpreso, mas em seguida riu junto.

- Bem, Saga... conversou direitinho com ela? O que ela te disse?

- As credenciais parecem boas. Mas havia algumas coisas estranhas. A família morreu de repente, toda, há uns quatro meses atrás. Não dá pra entender, Kanon. De qualquer modo, como me pareceu eficiente e precisa do emprego, resolvi admitir.

-Ok. Só tem o problema de antes: e as fodas?

- Terão de ser em silêncio absoluto de novo... e dessa vez é melhor trancarmos janelas e portas, para que ela sequer veja alguma coisa!

- Verdade! Agora vamos comer, que não temos muito tempo até os treinos da tarde.

E assim eles foram comer, enquanto Lily ficaria em casa cuidando para que tudo saísse bem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os primeiros dias foram tranquilos. Lily dormia em casa, e apesar da precaução de manter portas e janelas fechadas e de fazer amor em silêncio, não havia muito do que reclamar. Ela era discreta e simplesmente não se metia na vida pessoal de seus patrões. E o melhor: os tratava como patrões.

No entanto, lá pelo quarto dia, houve uma coisa interessante e intrigante... Lily disse que ia rezar pela família, e mostrou uma das fotos de seu irmão caçula. Até este ponto, não haveria problema algum... caso Kanon não saísse após os treinos para comprar legumes e verduras na feira e visse um menino igualzinho ao da foto que a criada lhe mostrara.

Esfregou os olhos. Olhou de novo. Ficou surpreso, mas teve de agir logo, caso contrário perderia a chance. Foi até oi menino e o chamou.

- Ei, garoto! Ei!

O menino se virou para trás, estranhando em ser chamado por um rapaz que não conhecia.

- Sim, senhor?

- Você tem uma irmã a quem chamam de Lily?

- Sim, eu tenho... por que?

- Rapaaaz, ela acha que você está morto! Venha comigo, ela está servindo de criada lá em casa!

O menino olhou Kanon desconfiado, pois não pensava poder confiar em qualquer um assim, ainda mais num ambiente hostil como o Santuário... mas sua curiosidade em ver a irmã venceu e ele seguiu Kanon.

Logo, não mais do que vinte minutos, já estavam em casa. Encontraram Saga tentando achar um par de sapatos que Kanon havia usado de si semana passada, e já ia interpelando o gêmeo.

- Kanon, você fica usando as minhas coisas e veja só no que dá! Agora não acho aquelas sandálias que tanto gosto... ei, quem é esse menino?

- Ele se diz irmão da Lily! Veja, é igual ao que ela nos mostrou na foto!

Saga olhou o menino e percebeu que era verdade. Ou ele tinha um irmão gêmeo desconhecido, ou era realmente o irmão dela...

- Que curioso! Ei, menino, sua irmã está servindo de criada em nossa casa, pois ela não tem onde morar, segundo o que nos disse. Só que, ainda segundo ela, toda a família dela morreu, inclusive você! O que aconteceu?

- Ah, senhor... desculpe, qual o seu nome?

- Saga.

- Bem, senhor Saga... minha irmã e eu realmente sofremos uma perda muito grande. Mas eu não morri, pois os assassinos perceberam que haviam errado o alvo... sabe, eles eram traficantes de mercadorias ilegais, e confundiram a nossa família com uma outra, que devia pra eles... e dizimaram a todos! Só não mataram a minha irmã porque ela conseguiu espacar, mas os demais parentes... morreram todos!

- E você, como sobreviveu?

- Me escondi e depois fugi pela janela... foi triste ter de abandonar a minha família daquele modo, mas não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer.

- Compreendo. Vamos, entre! Espere a sua irmã e logo em breve ela saberá que ao menos você restou. Sabe, garoto... quando morrem todos os membros de nossa família e somente um irmão resta, é realmente difícil, mas menos difícil do que seria estar completamente sozinho no mundo...

E Saga falava aquilo baseado em sua própria experiência... apesar de tudo que ocorrera depois entre ele e Kanon.

Assim esperaram por Lily, a qual chegou à hora do almoço para fazer o almoço. Ela ficou, obviamente, boquiaberta quando viu ali seu irmão.

- Mitias!

- Lily!

Ambos se abraçaram efusivamente. Lily ainda pensou que poderia estar vendo vultos ou assumbração, mas quando se deu conta que era de verdade, ficou muito feliz.

Após Mitias contar o que ocorrera a si, Lily sentou e decidiu colocar a cabeça para pensar.

- Bem... eu sei que esse emprego estava satisfazendo as minhas expectativas. Mas... senhores... creio que chegou a minha vez de ir viver com meu irmão.

- Com seu irmão? Bem... é mesmo, onde você mora, rapaz?

- Após ter fugido de casa, consegui um emprego como menino de recados em uma hospedaria... tenho certeza de que poderia arrumar alguma coisa nesse aspecto pra você lá também, Lily!

- É mesmo? Oh, seria bom ao menos ao lado de meu irmão ficar! Senhores... Saga... Kanon... será que não se importariam?

Saga foi quem tomou a palavra.

- Claro que não, Lily. É sua família, seu irmão. Fique ao lado dele, já que não poderíamos manter os dois aqui... com certeza encontraremos outras criadas para lhe substituir.

Ela sorriu, mas decidiu partir apenas no dia seguinte, quando Mitias já houvesse conversado com o dono na hospedaria, a fim de confirmar a vaga a ela lá.

Assim sendo, no dia seguinte Lily arrumou suas coisas e partiu junto de Mitias. Era mais uma criada que não ficava muito tempi na casa dos gêmeos...

- E agora. Saga? Noites sossegadas de novo! Mas e a louça...? E a casa? Quem vai arrumar?

- Se você não fosse tão preguiçoso a ponto de não ser capaz de lavar uma única cueca sua, poderíamos passar mais um tempo sem criada, até Lidiya voltar... mas como não consegue, logo vamos ter que arrumar outra!

- Vamos chamar a Tata de novo, Saga! Quero comer bem!

- Não senhor! Depois fica gordo de novo e não consegue treinar direito, pois sim!

- Humpf!

E assim, ambos foram para dentro de casa, olhar de novo ficha por ficha, para decidir quem seria a nova criada...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gente, desculpem a demora! Algumas coisas aconteceram e tive que dar um tempo nas fics... mas agora vou tentar continuando a atualização mais em dia! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	6. Chapter 6

V

Os dias passaram, e os gêmeos viram-se necessitados de criada mais uma vez. Saga sentou novamente em frente a sua excrivaninha, pensando no que fazer. Olhou as fichas riscadas novamente... todas trouxeram problemas. A única que não trouxera fora Tata, a qual aceitaria trabalhar com eles novamente, e com muito gosto, mas... ela dormia a noite na casa! Esse mesmo problema havia ocorrido em relação a Ada, e as consequências foram terríveis...

"Que é que faço?", pensava, as mãos enterradas nos longos cabelos louros. De repente teve uma idéia... os demais santos de ouro tinham criados e criadas também, pois sim? Logo, ele poderia arrumar uma referência, especialmente sobre uma boa criada que não dormisse em casa à noite!

Pensou no morador da casa abaixo. "Aldebaran! É isso, ele é 'boa praça', é uma pessoa honesta... vou lá conversar com ele!"  
Assim que houve um intervalo nos treinos, Saga decidiu se dirigir à Casa de Touro. Bateu à porta, esperou. Logo foi atendido por um criado de Aldebaran, o qual reconheceu Saga imediatamente.

- Oh, senhor Saga, seja bem vindo à casa de Touro! Chamarei meu senhor!

Em menos de cinco minutos o Santo de Touro lá estava, recebendo Saga amigavelmente em sua casa.

- Diga lá, Saga, meu velho! O que o traz aqui?

-Sabe o que é, Aldebaran? Desculpe se estou incomodando, mas preciso saber se você teria alguma criada para me indicar. A minha criada, a Lidiya, sofreu um acidente e infelizmente se ausentará por uns tempos. Eu consegui lidar com algumas criadas substitutas, mas nenhuma delas permaneceu por muito tempo...

- Hum! Precisa de uma criada? Pois eu conheço uma moça que provavelmente poderá servir em sua casa! Só preciso falar com ela para ver se está realmente disponível!

Saga esperou o Cavaleiro de Touro fazer uma ligação à moça, e logo obteve a resposta.

- Ela está disponível sim, Saga! Só tem um detalhe: é uma estudante brasileira, logo não sei se ela conseguirá se entender com vocês em grego.

- Eu e o Kanon falamos inglês. Se ela também falar, dá pra gente se comunicar tranquilamente...

- Posso confirmar com ela então?

- Se ela for de sua confiança, pode sim...

Assim ficou combinado. A moça, brasileira, se chamava Larissa. Logo no dia seguinte, já estava asportando na Casa de Gêmeos. Ambos os irmãos a olharam e viram que parecia ser boa pessoa.

- Olá, Larissa. Tudo bem com você?

Saga foi quem a cumprimentou primeiro, cordial como costumava ser, ao contrário de Kanon, o qual era mais desconfiado de tudo e todos. O mais moço somente acenou com a cabeça e a deixou entrar.

Saga começou falando em inglês, mas ela "arranhava" um pouco do grego e em breve puderam se comunicar na língua nativa dos gêmeos mesmo. Logo ela se instalou e iniciou o serviço. Era realmente de confiança. Só havia um problema... ela parecia ser bastante inexperiente. Um dia queimava o feijão, no outro deixava a comida crua, e ainda no outro se atrasava demais. Com a limpeza da casa então, parecia não ter trato algum.

Kanon estranhou e foi ter com Saga sobre o assunto...

- Ei Saga, nada contra essa moça estrangeira... mas poxa vida, ela não sabe fazer nada do serviço! Parece um pedreiro cuidando de material hospitalar, ou seja, nada a ver com nada! Pior que a gente nem a entrevistou...!

- Como ela vinha de indicação direta do Aldebaran, pensei que não ia precisar...

- Oras! E ela está na casa dele ou na nossa? Na nossa, né? Estamos pagando o pato por uma indicação malfeita!

- Pois sim... se não é no comportamento, é no modo como lida com as coisas de casa! Parece que nenhuma é minimamente compatível conosco! Será que o problema somos nós, Kanon...?

- Talvez... mas assim, por que não tenta conversar com ela? Pra ver onde já trabalhou, assim, como quem não quer nada... e como você tem bem mais tato do que eu, conseguiria fazê-lo sem magoá-la tanto.

- Pode ser. Afinal, se for para ter um serviço assim...

Logo naquela tarde, Saga pensou em chamar a moça para conversar. Ela atendeu de pronto, pensando que realmente aquilo tudo se devia à sua falta de experiência...

- Larissa, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta... você antes já trabalhou como criada?

- Ahn... não, senhor. Na verdade... na verdade o meu grande amigo Aldebaran me indicou esse cargo porque eu estava na Grécia, sem ter para onde ir... e também sem emprego!

- Você é brasileira, certo? Os embpregos em seu país estão difíceis, é por isso que veio para cá?

- Ah, não é por isso! Na verdade eu estudo História e gostaria muito de conhecer melhor os locais históricos da Grécia! E sabe, esse negócio de Santuário de Athena... simplesmente me fascinou completamente! É tão maravilhoso pensar que estou num local onde simplesmente posso respirar o ar que é protegido pela deusa da justiça! A mim é simplesmente fantástico.

- Pois sim? Você veio ao Santuário para estudar mitologia, é isso?

- Sim! Pretendo fazer uma tese de especialização sobre este lugar! Não é ótimo? E pretendo até mesmo tirar algumas fotos com vocês, e com o Pathernon, toda essa coisa magnífica... tudo para anexar em minha tese!

- Hum? É? Por que não nos avisou antes que suas intenções eram maiores do que simplesmente ser criada?

- Ah... desculpem. Pensei que por ser indicada por "Deba", não precisaria de maiores apresentações... me desculpem mesmo! E assim, tentarei melhorar cada vez mais em meu desempenho! Mas para sair e investigar todo esse local, extremamente rico em fontes arqueolóigicas, tenho de deixar o serviço de casa a segundo plano... desculpem!

- Tudo bem, Larissa, não precisa se desculpar...

Ela acenou a cabeça, feliz, porém Saga não estava nada feliz. Como! Como, uma pessoa "civil", infiltrada no Santuário para tirar fotos e apresentá-lo para o mundo assim, sem que eles sequer desconfiassem?

Foi falar com Kanon assim que teve uma folga nos treinos.

- Kanon... ei, Kanon! A coisa é pior do que nós imaginávamos!

- O que? Vai me dizer que ela queimou meu filé de novo!

- Antes fosse! Kanon, ela é historiadora!

- É? E o que isso tem a ver?

- O que tem a ver é que ela está tirando milhares de fotos do Santuário e quer até fazer tese sobre o nosso templo! Kanon o Santuário é sigiloso! Estamos com uma bomba dentro de casa!

- Ih, rapaz... culpe o Deba, oras! Quem manda o cara indicar uma mulher que quer se encher de foto de um lugar proibido? Ele deveria saber muito bem que não temos como autorizar uma coisa dessas...

- Vou falar com ele. Mas você vê, Kanon! Se ela não deixasse o serviço de casa a desejar, jamais sequer desconfiaríamos...

- Claro... ficamos fora o dia todo! Enquanto estamos fora, ela faz o que quer e bem entende...

Saga não respondeu, mas concordou intimamente. Pensando no que fazer, decidiu ir falar com Aldebaran outra vez, a fim de resolver aquela situação.

De início não acreditando, Aldebaran colocou a mão embaixo do queixo, pensativo.

- Que coisa! Ela disse que precisava passar uma temporada na Grécia, mas não que ia fotografar tudo! Poxa, essa também me pegou de surpresa! Mas vem cá, Saga, se você me disse que descobriu esse acaso dela ao reparar em serviço não tão bem feito assim, faça o seguinte: diga a ela que não pode mais aceitá-la como sua criada. Então eu arrumo outro lugar pra ela ficar hospedada - e também outro "sítio arqueológico", sem ligação ao Santuário, pra ela pesquisar.

- Pode ser... mas o detalhe é que ela já tirou inúmeras fotos daqui. Que faremos?

- Terá de explicar a ela o impedimento que temos. Creio que não há outra maneira.

Sentindo-se um tanto quanto estranho, confuso, Saga saiu da Casa de Touro e foi até sua própria casa. Viu Kanon lá, e pensou no que fazer...

- Bem... e agora, Kanon? O jeito é dizer diretamente a ela o que precisa ser dito...

- Pois então diga! Ora, não foi você quem a chamou para vir até aqui?

- Sim, fui. Enfim...! Parece que não há outro jeito.

Assim sendo, chamou Larissa assim que a viu voltar de uma de suas "expedições" pelo Santuário.

- Larissa, eu sei que tem boas intenções e precisa desse seu material para pesquisa. Mas... parece que Aldebaran não te disse que é proibido falar, fotografar ou informar a origem do Santuário a quem quer que seja. Logo, suas fotos não poderão ser expostas...

Larissa fez uma expressão estranha, constrangida...

- Senhor... desculpe... eu não tinha idéia disto.

- Precisa me entregar a sua câmera para que eu delete tudo o que há nela em relação ao Santuário.

Quieta porém demonstrando um semblante um tanto quanto ofendido, Larissa lhe entregou a câmera. Saga, o qual já tinha tido antes algum contato com o mundo digital¹ e portanto sabia lidar um pouco com isto, deletou todas as fotos e também vídeos do Santuário que ali houvessem. A seguir, chamou a moça e foi com ela até a Casa de Touro.

- Aldebaran, indique a moça para algum outro emprego. Larissa, sinto muito, não tenho nada contra você, mas não poderá continuar conosco. Até uma próxima vez. E não se esqueça: não quebre o sigilo do local onde o Santuário se encontra! Caso o faça, infelizmente medidas terão de ser tomadas.

E assim, com despedidas não muito longas, Saga saiu da Casa de Touro e voltou para sua própria casa. Kanon, assim que o viu, falou algo:

- E aí, Saga? Como foi?

-Despedi a criada. Ela parece não ter gostado, mas não teve outro jeito...

- É... mais uma vez, estamos sem criada!

- Pois é. Nem por indicação esse negócio dá certo!

E assim sendo, eles teriam que procurar mais uma para tentar substituir Lidiya, a qual ainda não voltara de sua enfermidade...

To be continued

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Gente, desculpem a demora. Estou passando por uma terrível "seca" de criatividade, faz mais de um mês que não escrevo direito! Pra quem atualizava fics e oneshots dia sim, dia não... _

_Abração e obrigada pela paciência! _


	7. Chapter 7

VI

Mais alguns dias se passaram. Saga foi rezar, foi fazer penitência, tudo que achava necessário pra poder ter uma criada que se adequasse à casa e por lá ficasse até que fosse a vez de Lidiya voltar. A seguir, resolveu procurar fora do Santuário. No recinto sagrado as pessoas pensavam muito em lutas, em coisas referentes à "causa"... quem sabe uma criada vir de um local mais "profano"¹ não fosse mais útil e prática? Claro, não precisava ser como aquela Larissa, que queria até mesmo revelar o Santuário ao mundo através de pesquisas históricas... mas poderia ser alguém de fora!

Foi até sua casa. Conversou com Kanon. Ele concordou, e então Saga pensou em procurar... porém, naquele mesmo dia eles receberiam uma candidata.

Tocaram na casa. Quando Saga foi atender, reparou que se tratava de uma mocinha baixinha e franzina. Parecia ter uns treze ou catorze anos.

- Hum... olá moça. Qual seu nome?

Ela parecia deslumbrada. Apertou as mãos de Saga como se ele fosse uma divindade, maravilhada, e declarou, em grego porém com um sotaque francês bem forte, quem era enfim:

- Sou Cecília. Nada é por acaso! Achei-os pelo destino, já escrito nas estrelas!

Saga coçou a cabeça, estranhando.

- Você veio pelo anúncio das criadas?

- Sim! Desejo muito ser criada de vocês!

- Bem... pode até ser, porém... não estamos aceitando menores de dezoito anos.

- Ora! Posso não parecer, mas tenho vinte anos de idade! Vejam meu RG!

Realmente, o ano de nascimento dela declarava que tinha vinte anos, embora parecesse bem mais jovem. O documento não parecia falsificado, e como Saga havia rezado logo de manhã... pensou que aquele poderia ser o resultado de suas preces.

"Não se deixe levar pelas aparências, Saga!", dizia de si para si. "Ela pode parecer franzina e fraca para o trabalho, mas quem sabe é a tal 'criada ideal'!"

- Prazer, _Cecille_. Mas pode me chamar de Cecília; fica mais apropriado para o sotaque grego. Pode entrar. Vamos conversar e então eu verei se pode ser nossa criada.

Ela, serelepe e feliz, entrou com suas coisas. Não eram muitas. Saga levou-a para a sala de estar, conversando com ela sobre sua experiência. Ela também não tinha praática como criada; era, assim como Larissa, uma jovem estudante universitária que precisava de local para ficar por uns tempos, a fim de se sustentar. Saga, um tanto quanto apreensivo, perguntou a ele que curso ela. E ficou tranquilo ao saber que era pedagogia...

- Hum. Gostaria de lhe dizer, Cecilia, que não é permitido tirar fotos do Santuário, nem divulgá-lo por aí... se é que me entende.

- Sim, entendo! Apenas desejo fazer meu trabalho.

As mãos de Larissa eram irrequietas. Mexiam sem parar, e ela parecia muito ativa por contra deste aspecto. Apesar de bastante "serelepe" e da aparência quase infantil, ela não parecia ser tão má. Quando Saga lhe perguntou como ela soubera da vaga para criada, então, é que Saga teve ainda mais certeza de que deveria ficar com ela.

- Ah, senhor, Saga! Eu acredito fervorosamente em Destino, em nossa história estar escrita nas estrelas! Hoje de manhã vi um horóscopo na TV, dizendo que minha vida mudaria drasticamente! Pois então... logo, logo em seguida, o anúncio de emprego aqui caiu em minhas mãos! Oh, senhor! É aqui mesmo que devo ficar! É esta a grande mudança que deve se efetuar em minha vida!

Saga assentiu. Sendo Santo de Atena, também tinha bastante dessas superstições e crenças em destino. Logo, pensou que era ela a moça ideal.

- Está admitida!

Toda alegre, quase saltitando, Larissa foi arrumar suas coisas no quarto das criadas. E logo, assim que conseguiu arrumar tudo, resolveu iniciar o serviço. Era bastante solícita, e sempre perguntava a Saga como ele gostava que as coisas fossem feitas.

"Pode ser um pouco 'criança', porém tirando isto, não é má! E também, de que adiantaram as outras terem aparência de adultas, se deram problemas? É melhor funcionar do que ter uma boa aparência!"

Aproximadamente meia hora depois, Kanon chegou. Olhou aquela atividade toda em casa e logo identificou a nova criada. Acenou em cumprimento a ela, recebendo muitos e efusivos apertos de mão... só que logo ela voltou para seu serviço, atarefada e querendo demonstrar energia.

- Hum... Saga... ela é a nova criada, certo?

- Sim.

- Qual seu nome?

- Cecille, mas diz que, pela dicção grega, podemos chamá-la de Cecília. É francesa.

- Hum... fico contente que pareça uma criança, pois assim provavelmente não vai dar em cima de você... mas... será que executará bem o serviço?

- Não seja preconceituoso, Kanon! Ela tem vinte anos, apesar de parecer ter uns treze. Nós também começamos muito novos neste serviço de Atena, o qual é bem mais arriscado do que o de uma criada!

- Sei... você quem sabe! Ela desempenhando bem o trabalho, pra mim tá ótimo.

No primeiro dia, tudo pareceu normal. Ela arrumava tudo, apesar de tropeçar bastante e xingar em francês... atrapalhava-se um pouco no grego, misturava-o com sua língua original, mas era bastante dedicada.

No entanto, logo aquela também apresentaria problemas...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na volta do primeiro dia de treinos, Kanon quase se sentiu aliviado. Havia comida em cima do fogão, as roupas limpas, passadas, dobradas e guardadas... e um cheirinho de desinfetante no ar.

- Aaaahhh... casa com criada é outra coisa!

- Sim - respondeu Saga - E parece que ela não dorme aqui à noite, não...?

- Mais perfeito impossível...

Ambos sorriram, se abraçando no sofá e já pensando em fazer mais do que somente se beijar... quando escutaram a estridente e afrancesada voz de Cecília.

- Oh, vocês dois! E isso lá são horas?

Ambos pularam pra fora do sofá, pensando se ela haveria visto os amassos... mas logo deixaram de se preocupar com isso, pois a verborragia de Cecília não parava...

- Ora! Treinam até as seis da tarde e voltam às oito! O que andam fazendo nas ruas a essa hora, _sacre bleu_?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Quiseram rir pra não chorar. Pois sim...

- Cecília... - começou Saga, querendo ainda ser educado - Você está falando conosco como se fosse nossa mãe... e você é quinze anos mais nova do que nós... na verdade, parece ainda mais jovem...!

- Eu sei. Mas eu trabalho para vocês! Eu cuido da casa! Eu deixo tudo pronto para que cheguem às seis e meia! E vocês... vocês estão desrespeitando meu trabalho!

- Cecília, não queremos desrespeitar seu trabalho. Mas temos nossa vida, entende...

- Sua vida! Pois sim, sua vida! Podem até ter, mas eu estou governando a casa! Eu sei o trabalho que dá! Vocês chegarem às oito só complica tudo!

Os irmãos se entreolharam novamente, não sabendo bem o que depreender daquilo tudo.

- Agora - continuou ela, com sua voz estridente - Vão jantar. Vão jantar, que preciso terminar de arrumar a sala! Vocês na sala vão atrapalhar tudo!

Quietos, eles foram até a cozinha. Antes de entrar, Kanon perguntou para a francesa:

- Cecília... você dormirá em casa?

- Sim, dormirei! Pois se nem tenho onde dormir!

Kanon bufou de impaciência. Já na cozinha, foram comer.

- Saga! - disse, já irritado, enquanto comiam - Ela nos trata como se tivéssemos cinco anos de idade e fôssemos filhos dela!

- Sim... parecia bom demais!

- Pois não? E ainda dorme em casa! Não vou aguentá-la por mais do que uma semana aqui!

- E se foi realmente o Destino que a enviou até nos?

- Dane-se o Destino! Eu quero é meu sossego de volta!

- E a bagunça toda de volta também...? Ou vai me ajudar a limpar alguma coisa?

- Ah! O que não falta por aí é candidata a criada! Por favor, Saga!

Ainda temendo contrariar o Destino, Saga decidius-se por uma solução alternativa.

- Vamos esperar uma semana. Apenas uma. Se ela continuar assim mandona, mandamos embora.

- Uma semana com uma francesinha petulante em casa!

Após comerem, sequer puderam tomar banho direito. Cecília mandou-os dormir, e ela então foi para seu próprio quarto.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No segundo dia, Kanon já estava de mau humor. No terceiro, sem poder sequer se "amassar" direito com Saga em casa, sentiu-se mortificado. Nos dias seguintes, não aguentou e discutiu com a criada.

- Mas o que cacetes vem uma francesa de merda fazer aqui na Grécia? Vai se foder, porra! Uma piveta bizarra dessas, com um monte de sardas na merda da cara, com uma porra de um sotaque de puta de cabaré! Caralho! Na sua terra imunda a pessoa não pode nem falar inglês que todo mundo rechaça! Tem que ir pra lá falando a merda da língua afrescalhada de vocês! E ainda quer dar ordens na minha casa? Vai tomar no cu!

Ela parou, observando a Kanon respirar fundo por causa da verborragia anterior. Saga olhou aquilo estarrecido.

- Kanon! Não precisava de tanto!

- E eu há quatro dias vivendo como se tivesse uma mãe, quando não tenho uma desde os sete anos! Ah, que merda!

Ela ainda estava paralisada. Em seguida começou a falar, a voz embargada pelo choro que em breve viria.

- Eu cresci criando a meus irmãos. Tive sempre de ser muito enérgica, caso contrário eles não me respeitariam, até por eu sempre ter parecido mais nova... e nunca fui metida como a grande maioria dos franceses costuma ser!

Ao dizer isto, explodiu em choro. Saga tentou consolá-la, mas Kanon não deu a mínima mostra de piedade. Ela foi correndo até seu quarto e retirou a todas as suas coisas dele.

- Eu não fico mais aqui! Nem por mais um minuto! Não!

- Pois vá! - disse Kanon, ainda com raiva - É o que mais queremos!

- Foi por isso! Foi por isso que o Destino me colocou aqui! Para ser humilhada, oh _mon Dieu_!

E saiu desabalada pela porta, sem dizer mais nada.

- Kanon! - disse Saga enfim - Que vergonha! Agora ela vai espalhar a nossa fama por aí!

- E que espalhe! Mas que saco! Agora ao menos eu posso chegar em casa depois das oito e dormir à meia-noite, depois de uma ótima foda com você! E por falar em foda... já faz tempo que não fazemos algo por conta dessa mulher, não...?

Saga foi para o banho, sem responder nem insinuar nada para o gêmeo em relação a sexo. Mas Kanon sabia... sabia que de noite ele se renderia a si. E sabia também... que a próxima criada, independente de Destino ou não, seria melhor...

Ou ao menos era o que ele pensava.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹"Profano" vem do latim "pro fanum", que na idade média se colocava como algo "fora do templo". Como o Santuário seria considerado um "templo", Saga se referia a alguém que viesse de fora do Santuário. Ele aqui não usa o tempo "profano" como se fosse pejorativo.  
_

_Oi gente! Tirei a fic do hiatus, rssssssss! Vou aos poucos atualizando mais vezes, ainda mais que janeiro estou de férias!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! Obrigada a todos que ainda lêem as fics! _


	8. Chapter 8

VII

Após aquela criada, mais um drama... com o Kanon não adiantava negociar; ele fazia o serviço doméstico na primeira semana, mas depois... então Saga, com medo de que pegassem alguém estrangeiro, ou ainda alguém em quem não pudessem confiar, começou a procurar as inscrições gregas.

- Não é... não é... também não... ah, essa sim. A legítima escrita grega!

O alfabeto nativo quase fazia Saga entrar em êxtase. Leu as prerrogativas: vinte e cinco anos de idade, tinha experiência prévia no cargo... sim! Parecia perfeita!

Chamou a moça através do e-mail que havia na ficha (teve de ir à lan house que se encontrava na parte exterior do Santuário...) e ela se apresentou no dia seguinte. Tinha boa aparência, usava os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo no alto da cabeça... e Saga ficou feliz ao poder falar em grego com alguma criada.

- Bom dia, senhorita! É solteira, sim?

- Sim, senhor... Saga ou Kanon?

- Saga. Seu nome...?

- Mayara Stathopoulos. Mas pode chamar de Mayara somente, senhor.

- Sim. Mayara, em sua ficha consta que você já trabalhou antes com serviço doméstico. É verdade?

- Sim, senhor. É verdade. Desde a infância sempre auxiliei minha mãe com toda a casa. Depois, ao ter tomado gosto pela coisa, necessitei trabalhar... e meu serviço foi como camareira num hotel. Atualmente, no entanto, prefiro trabalhar por conta...

- Poderia por favor me dizer porque não se deu bem com o hotel?

- Hã... pretensão salarial. Trabalhando por conta posso ganhar mais, e minha família precisa. Na verdade... tenho indicações da própria senhorita Kido, pois já trabalhei inclusive para ela em eventos sociais.

Saga quase abriu a boca de susto. Mas deixou pra lá... pois precisava demonstrar estar seguro do que fazia.

- Entendo. Pois sim! Pode tomar suas coisas e guardar no quarto de empregada! Passará uma semana trabalhando em teste. Depois, se tudo der certo... podemos continuar com você até Lidiya voltar!

A conterrânea dos gêmeos sorriu, tomando suas coisas e arrumando no quarto adjacente. Assim que Kanon chegou, viu que tinha criada nova na casa... e lá foi perguntar pro Saga quem era.

- É uma moça grega - disse Saga, quase sussurrando - E não vá xingá-la em voz alta, hein! É grega também.

- Sério? Pôxa... só não quero mais uma pra tentar dar "golpe do relacionamento", como fez aquela primeira que também era grega... louca pra casar, nunca vi uma coisa dessas!

- Calma, Kanon. Essa já trabalhou até como terceirizada em hotéis, parece saber bem o que faz. Até para a atual encarnação de Atena ela já trabalhou em eventos!

- Pois sim... só o tempo dirá, creio eu!

- Dê um voto de confiança a ela, Kanon

- Já passaram seis mulheres além dela em nossa casa. Todas elas tiveram algum ponto negativo, oras! Menos a Tata, que cozinhava divinamente bem...

- Tata te fez engordar quase um quilo por dia! Não dá, né, Kanon!

- Humpf! Quero só ver... quero só ver no que isso vai dar, com essa nova criada!

- Calma... calma, Kanon.

E assim estavam com mais uma criada. Ela dormia em casa, mas aquele problema era facilmente resolvido trancando portas, janelas, fechando cortinas e não gemendo enquanto transavam... era difícil, mas não podiam correr o risco que correram anteriormente! E era difícil principalmente pelo calor... e porque a fricção dos corpos fazia tudo ficar ainda mais... quente.

Isso ajudou Kanon a dar uma "sossegada" no sexo. Já não queria todo dia, ou ao menos não todo dia na cama... tinha vezes em que Saga se surpreendia com Kanon querendo lhe agarrar na banheira, onde tudo era mais "fresco"! Ou, pior ainda, nos campos de treinos, em horários de almoço! Ou na praia... enfim, onde a imaginação da cabeça (de baixo) do Kanon pudesse lhe levar!

Enfim. A criada correspondia muito bem. Parecia ter corpo forte, talhado para fazer serviço pesado. Não reclamava; apenas atava seu rabo de cavalo em cima da cabeça e trabalhava o dia inteiro, assobiando sempre alguma música grega conhecida. Às vezes, Kanon se animava e assobiava junto...

Saga, apesar disso, não tinha ciúmes. Sabia que a morena de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes e corpo bem torneado era atraente. Mas como ter ciúmes dela... se o Kanon simplesmente não cansava de apalpar a sua bunda toda vez? Se em vez de olhar pras curvas da criada, olhava sempre pro seu próprio corpo de homem?

E agora? Kanon não dava atenção a muitas coisas que não fossem treinos e o Saguinha... logo, impossível de ter ciúmes.

Realmente, aquela criada parecia perfeita... perfeita até demais. E era mesmo. Tão perfeita, que após a primeira semana de testes, chamou os patrões para conversar...

Kanon era distraído e mal se ligava na administração da casa. Portanto, Saga sentou na cadeira e Kanon ficou de pé, em silêncio, enquanto o irmão falava com a criada.

- Bem, Mayara! Você foi completamente satisfatória em nossa primeira semana. Por isso, quero dizer que está contratada para todo o resto do período em que Lidiya não aparecer!

- Agradeço, senhores, a consideração pelo meu trabalho... mas...

Saga não contava com aquele "mas". Fez uma cara meio espantada, a qual não esperava que a criada percebesse... mas ela pareceu perceber, dado que parou de falar... e só retomou após alguns segundos.

-...como posso dizer isso, senhores...? É um pouco complicado, dado que eu não queria desgostá-los... mas... a pretensão salarial...

Ao escutar aquele balbucio, Kanon logo se meteu na conversa:

- A gente não ganha muito por nosso serviço não! É só pra "se manter" mesmo e acabou! Coisa bem miúda, mesmo! Então, não podemos pagar a mais!

- Kanon... - disse Saga em tom quase paternal, vendo que aquilo não ia dar em coisa boa.

- É verdade, Saga! Veja, a gente sabe disparar supernovas, sabe manipular a energia primordial da vida... manipulamos tudo isso e só ganhamos pra não morrer de fome! E ela... só porque varre uma porra de um chão... quer ganhar rios de dinheiro! Tá pensando que é quem, senhorita?

- Kanon! - Saga quase berrou, vendo que o gêmeo ia perder as estribeiras muito em breve...

- Tudo bem, senhor Kanon - respondeu Mayara, um tanto quanto ofendida - Tudo bem. Sei que não há ostensividade no Santuário... mas eu preciso... eu _mereço_ ganhar mais!

- Então vá, oras! Vá, peça pra Atena lhe pagar o que merece - porque aqui dá não! Ela pode ser rica, a gente não é!

- Tudo bem! - exclamou Mayara, virando as costas e apanhando suas coisas - Com sorte, arranjarei outro serviço. Adeus, senhor _Saga_! Obrigada, senhor _Saga_, pela cordialidade e acolhimento que me deu!

Sendo assim, sem virar para trás, Mayara saiu da casa dos gêmeos com o pouco de coisas que tinha. Saga ainda tentou pará-la, mas não conseguiu...

A seguir, virou para Kanon, o qual sabia que ia tomar sermão...

- Kanon, o que é que há? Que custa ser gentil com ela? Ela só ia pedir um adicional! Negávamos, e mesmo que ela saísse, saía de boa!

- Ah, Saga! Esse pessoal de fora do Santuário, grego ou não, é uma merda... só dinheiro. Dinheiro e dinheiro. Se eu fosse assim.

- Kanon, quando tinha a idade dela você ERA assim! Estava no Reino de Poseidon - não pra pleitear um salário melhor, mas pra dominar o mundo inteiro!

- Humpf! Essa fase já passou.

- Mesmo assim, tendo sido megalomaníaco como foi... tinha como entender o lado dela, não?

- De qualquer modo, quero nem saber! Sou assim, quem quiser aguentar aguente. Quem não quiser... sinto muito!

Saga sacudiu a cabeça.

- Agora estamos sem criada de novo...

- Pois é! Mas ainda temos algumas fichas, não estamos perdidos!

- Sim... pois sim!

E assim, bufando de impaciência, Saga se viu novamente sem criada... só pedia para que os deuses lhe ajudassem!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E quando eles acham a criada perfeita, ela quer ganhar mais! Rssss! _

_Olá! Espero em breve dar uma "guinada" nessa fic e enfim terminá-la. Hiatus eterno ou atualização mensal é complicado! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	9. Chapter 9

VIII

Mais uma vez, Saga teve de ir a cata de criadas. Como estava cansado e Kanon só reclamava que nunca parava nenhuma em casa, ele jogou tudo pro alto e deixou a incumbência ao mais novo. Kaon bufou, estribuchou, xingou. Mas como Saga havia decidido - bem, estava decidido!

Contrariado, lá foi o gêmeo de Saga olhar as fichas que ainda restavam!

- Não... não... não também... acho que não... é gringa, não... ah! Essa aqui! É bem novinha, posso... é... o Saguinha vai me pagar! Esse safado!

Esperou, estrategicamente, para que a moça viesse na hora vespertina de treinos - que era quando o Saguinha estava em casa... Kanon disse que a criada só poderia ser entrevistada àquela hora, e usou isso como desculpa para sair dos treinos por enquanto.

Foi até a casa e viu a moça já o esperando. Parecia ser bastante pontual.

- Bom dia, lindeza! Qual o seu nome?

- Ah, meu nome é Agnes!

- Bonito! Bem, caso não saiba, eu sou Kanon de Gêmeos. Se você passar na entrevista, serei seu novo patrão...

- Sim, senhor!

- Vamos entrar?

Ele abriu a porta de casa, solícito, e deixou a garota entrar primeiro. Depois, puxou-lhe a cadeira, como faria um perfeito cavalheiro. Ela sorriu, encantada.

- Então, Agnes... qual sua experiência prévia nesse negócio de cuidar de casa, hein?

- Já cuidei da casa de muitos Cavaleiros inclusive...

"Hum", pensou Kanon, sem deixar transparecer em seu semblante, "Será que vai querer cobrar caro, como a tal de Mayara?"

- Que bom... quantos anos tem, Agnes?

- Dezoito.

- E qual seria seu motivo para querer trabalhar em casas de família?

- Ah, senhor... - e aí ela começou a hesitar... parecendo que estava envergonhada - Meus pais morreram... e eu... eu necessito sustentar minha avó. Sou a única pessoa que ela tem...

"Tava demorando pro drama começar", pensou Kanon. Não que ele não se condoesse com realidades tristes... mas puxa vida, será que não podia ter uma criada mais "normal", sem história tão conturbada?

- Bem, Agnes... você é tão bonita! Podia ter tentado a vida como modelo...

- Ah! Para isso é necessário muito mais do que somente um rosto bonito. É preciso conhecer gente lá dentro... é preciso ser indicada... é preciso tanta coisa!

- OK... bem, então vamos começar?

- Estou mesmo contratada, senhor Kanon?

- Está sim!

- Oh, obrigada!

A moça correu até o gêmeo de Saga e o beijou no rosto. Ele sorriu a ela como resposta, enquanto ela tomava suas coisas e ocupava o quarto das criadas. Kanon voltou aos treinos, rindo sozinho. Pois sim! Saga qusera se "vingar" ao lhe deixar aquele trabalho chato de escolher criadas... mas agora ele lhe faria ciúmes com uma criada bonitinha! Sim, ele escolhera uma jeitosinha de propósito, só pra "jogar" com o gêmeo depois!

No campo de treinos, Saga avistou Kanon chegar e pediu licença a seus aprendizer pra falar com o gêmeo.

- E aí, Kanon? Conversou com a moça? É grega?

- É sim, Saga... grega de nascença! Parece ser boa moça, tem indicação de outros Cavaleiros... e é muito simpática e bonita!

O gêmeo mais velho ficou meio ressabiado com aquele "simpática e bonita", mas deixou pra lá.

No final dos treinos, os gêmeos foram pra casa. E viram a criada executando seu trabalho.

- Ah, olá senhor Kanon! E olá, senhor Saga! Prazer, meu nome é Agnes!

- Prazer, Agnes...

Saga apertou de leve a mão da moça em sinal de cumprimento... e a examinou da cabeça aos pés. Era alta, linda, com o corpo muito bem torneado... unhas perfeitas, as quais ela protegia com luvas quando trabalhava... olhos claros, cabelos muito negros...

Saga quase bufou de impaciência e ciúmes, mas se controlou. Ora! O Kanon, que sempre fora tão ciumento - trazendo mulher bonita pra trabalhar em casa? Mas tudo bem. Veria como as coisas se arranjariam dali pra frente...

Nos próximos dias, com efeito, Kanon conseguira provocar bastante ciúme em Saga. Vivia elogiando tudo que a moça fazia - tudo, desde as unhas, até a roupa. Saga começou a achar tudo aquilo muito estranho... até a hora em que decidiu tirar satisfação com o gêmeo-amante.

- E aí, Kanon? Vai ficar "secando" a criada na minha frente até quando?

- Ah, Saguinha... devo confessar que se eu não fosse viado, pegava daquela fruta sim viu...

- O QUÊ?

O primogênito ficou tão possesso, que tomou Kanon pela gola da camisa.

- Você VAI MESMO me provocar achando que vou dar uma de corno manso? HEIN?

- C-calma, Saguinha...! - Kanon estava realmente apreensivo, pensando que exagerara em sua abordagem... enfim, cria que a brincadeira havia chegado a seu limite. Ou até passado dele!

- Calma, é?

- Calma, oras! O ciumento da relação sou eu, ué! E você não me bate desde o Cabo Sounion, Saguinha... cal-ma!

- Calma, é...? Calma, é?

Quase fora de si, Saga beijou Kanon na boca com ardor. Como para afirmar que ele fosse "seu".

- Unh... Saguinha... Sag-

O caçula foi interrompido por mais um beijo, e... e pela mão do gêmeo em seu membro.

"O Saga parece possesso de novo!", pensou Kanon... enquanto ainda podia pensar.

Nos momentos seguintes, se viu sem as calças, colocado apoiado de costas na mesa da cozinha... e quando deu por si, era penetrado por Saga com ardor.

- Uhn...! Saga...!

- Hoje eu vou ser mau pra você... bem mau! Pra aprender a não cobiçar ninguém além de mim!

E após isso, penetrou a cavidade de Kanon várias vezes... fazendo-o gemer de prazer e tesão, enquanto era beijado na nuca, nos ombros, nas costas.

- Uhn... Saga...!

- Você vai ver, Kanon...! Ainda vou ser bonzinho e... e fazer isso aqui pra você!

O mais velho tomou o membro do gêmeo e o masturbou várias vezes. O mais novo não lembrava da última vez em que Saga o havia tomado com tanta firmeza...

- Ahn, Saga... aaaahhhnnn...!

Saga mordia os ombros do gêmeo, metendo nele cada vez mais rápido... até que gozou dentro dele. Kanon, o qual sentava gostoso no membro do amante, também logo gozou. Saga o virou de frente para si e enfim o beijou nos lábios, ainda com força.

- Isso, Kanon, seu besta...! É pra você nunca mais secar criada alguma!

- É...? Que bom! Se toda vez que eu secar criada você me comer desse jeito delicioso, eu acho que vou secar sempre!

O mais velho espalmou as mãos na bunda do Kanon, trazendo-o de encontro a si...

- Kanon... você me ama? Hein?

- E a besta ainda duvida! Claro que amo!

- Então por que ficava elogiando a criada toda hora?

- Ai, seu tosco! Quer saber? Fiz aquilo pra te encher mesmo! Porque você me mandou ir atrás de criadas, como se eu fosse uma criança! Humpf!

- Pois sim... se eu soubesse que ia dar nisso tudo, teria eu mesmo escolhido a criada mais feia de todas!

- E eu teria escolhido a mesma... se soubesse que ia me comer gostoso assim na cozinha!

Ambos riram.

- Vamos, Kanon... vamos continuar a farra no banheiro!

Sorrindo, os gêmeos foram e "se comeram" mais algumas vezes - primeiro no banheiro, depois na cama... e em seguida foram dormir. De fato, o ciúme parecia apimentar tão mais a relação de ambos... que Kanon não se arrependera!

Só que... no meio da noite, Saga acordara... e vira que Kanon não estava ao seu lado na cama. Desconfiou... e foi atrás do gêmeo pela casa.

Surpreendeu-se ao ouvir a voz de Kanon com a da criada, vinda da cozinha...! A cozinha onde eles haviam feito sexo horas antes! E o Kanon...!

- Safado, sem vergonha! Tem eu a disposição e mesmo assim vai atrás dela!

Bufando de raiva, Saga se postou atrás da porta da cozinha, ocultando o cosmo e decidindo escutar o que eles falavam.

- Senhor Kanon, é sério...! Sou órfã, o senhor pareceu gostar de mim...! Minha avó ficaria tão feliz se eu me casasse...

- Não, moça! Já disse que não! Você deve ter confundido meus elogios com "outras coisas", mas foram apenas... elogios! Eu não gosto de você, tá bem?

- Senhor Kanon...!

De súbito, Saga entrou na cozinha. Sem pedir licença.

- Boa... madrugada aos dois! Agnes, por favor... Kanon não está disponível para essas coisas. Pode fazer o favor de parar de assediar o meu irmão?

- Senhor Saga, eu...

- Ou pára de assediá-lo, ou está demitida.

Ela olhou desapontada para o gêmeo mais velho. E, com os olhos marejando de lágrimas, se retirou para seu quarto.

- Saga! Não precisava ser assim tão mau e rude com ela!

- Ora... precisamos deixar tudo em pratos limpos desde o começo! E, Kanon... venha, vamos dormir. Amanhã vemos o que fazemos com a criada.

- Ok...

Receoso de ter magoado e iludido a moça, que afinal de contas parecia ser ingênua e inocente, tendo acreditado em suas "falsas investidas", Kanon foi se deitar... mas não conseguiu dormir tão cedo.

No dia seguinte, logo pela manhã. Agnes recebeu a notícia de que sua avó não estava muito bem... e que necessitava de sua ajuda.

- Oh, pobre vovó...! Infelizmente terei de sair. Senhores... foi um prazer trabalhar pra vocês.

Ambos os gêmeos acenaram a cabeça afirmativamente. Ela arrumou suas coisas, e antes de ir embora, Kanon a tomou pelo braço.

- Agnes... melhoras a sua avó. E de qualquer modo... desculpe se a fiz sentir falsas esperanças. Tenho certeza de que achara alguém compatível a si.

Ela sorriu, e foi embora. Saga sabia... sabia que ela se ia menos pela avó, do que pela reprimenda do dia anterior.

Kanon se virou a Saga e disse a frase que entre eles já começava a virar clichê...

- É, Saga! Estamos de novo sem criada!

- Pois é! Mas deixe, que a próxima eu arrumo hein!

- Tá, tá, tá bem Saguinha!

No resto do dia, eles sorriram e se revezaram nas tarefas domésticas. Mas em breve... em breve eles se viram novamente com a necessidade de alguém pra ajudar. E lá foram atrás de criadas - novamente...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Rsssss, coitada da menina! Só pcausa de uma provocação do Kanin!_

_Beijos gente, espero atualizar essa fic até acabar! _


	10. Chapter 10

IX

E mais uma vez a procura por criadas começou. Saga estava de saco cheio de fazer sempre a parte mais difícil do trabalho, mas pensou na última criada, a qual Kanon pegara bem bonita para lhe fazer ciúmes... e decidiu ele mesmo escolher a próxima, por mais estafante que fosse.

Tomou as fichas. Reparou que, enfim, as com um traço vermelho, ou seja, as que já haviam sido testadas sem sucesso, somavam em número maior do que as ainda vagas.

"Isto está começando a ficar preocupante...", pensou, coçando a cabeça. Porém, tentou não desanimar. Tomou as que ainda estavam sem risco vermelho e começou a ler. Uma delas lhe chamou atenção, dado que tinha sobrenome misto. Sim, misto... um era de origem hispânica e o outro, grega.

"Hum...", pensou consigo mesmo "Será que pode dar certo?"

Observou os atributos. Eram bons... desde criança cuidava de casa, dos irmãos, a mãe era governanta... decidiu chamá-la a uma entrevista.

E de fato o fez. Logo no dia seguinte, no horário de intervalo dos treinos, apareceu uma moça morena, baixinha e com características que mesclavam as gregas e as latinas. Ela era muito bonita, mas parecia ser bem mais nova do que os vinte anos que havia colocado na ficha...

Saga resolveu ser cordial.

- Boa tarde, Alaya! Como está?

- Yo estou bien, señor. Y você?

Saga teve de se esforçar para não fazer uma espécie de careta. Ela falava que língua, afinal de contas?

- Er... sente-se, sim? Estou bem. Pois bem, Alaya, você tem bastante experiência na lida com casas, não?

- Si, yo tengo. Desculpe, señor, mas eu misturo as dos lenguas. Soy mexicana, pero mi papá era grego.

Seria muito, muito estranho ter de lidar com uma criada naquelas condições... mas Saga pensou que o idioma meio enrolado não teria tanta influência assim. Afinal, ela seria criada... não professora de idiomas ou diplomata.

- Sim, compreendo! Você me parece bastante jovem, sim?

- Parezco, pero isto ocorre porqué es de familia. De genes, si me comprende. Pero soy mui responsável com el trabajo! Demais. Me gusta ver tudo arreglado, sin defeito. Posso mostrar a ustedes que mi trabajo es cierto y muy bueno.

- Sim... e deseja trabalhar em casa de família por qual motivo?

- Necesito pagar mi facultad de farmácia. Mi sueno es ser farmacêutica!

- Compreendo... bem, contrataremos você por uma semana, com uma finalidade de testes, sim?

- Si, señor. Dónde es mi cuarto?

- Ah... ali. Ali. Pode deixar suas coisas...

Sem muitas delongas, a moça tomou suas coisas e se instalou no quarto das criadas. Amarrou o cabelo para trás e em breve começou a trabalhar. Segundo o pouco que Saga pôde observar, ela trabalhava bem, parecia incansável. Só esperava que não fosse como Ada, a criada que parecia um general de tão exata e trabalhadora...

Logo viu que não seria assim. Alaya trabalhava rindo, cantarolando, e usualmente conversava enquanto fazia o serviço. Quando Saga declarou que precisaria sair para treinar os meninos, ela ficou triste, pois disse que não gostava de ficar em casa sem ninguém para lhe fazer companhia enquanto fazia as coisas. Mas se precisava, seria assim que faria!

Saga saiu. Mais tarde, quando voltou, foi junto com o Kanon. O gêmeo mais novo olhou para a moça, que logo lhe cumprimentou, animada.

- Hum, Saga... falou de mim, quando contratei a empregada anterior... mas olha essa daí! Maior bundão! Acho que quem vai ter que dar uma de ciumento desta vez sou eu, viu?

Saga virou os olhos, estupefato.

- Kanon! Eu nem tinha reparado que ela tem bunda grande ou não! Tinha que ser você, né?

- Humpf... sei...

- Quanta maldade nessa cabeça!

Alaya escutou uma parte da conversa e não gostou nada do que ouviu. Como era virginiana e um pouco paranóica, logo pensou que os patrões a haviam contratado por causa de seus... atributos físicos...

Focou quieta, porém pensou em ficar esperta quanto ao que tudo aquilo poderia significar.

Kanon, dessa vez, não estava a fim de fazer ciúmes no Saga. De fato, era mais ele quem temia alguma investida do Saga, dado que ele escolhera uma "meio-latina" sensual. Mas tudo bem. Esperou o tempo passar pra ver no que daria tudo aquilo.

Logo viu que o problema não seria com relações "extra conjugais"... mas sim com outras coisas. Tais como não gostar que desarrumassem tudo que já havia arrumado... ou ainda, querer ficar além do expediente para que pudesse limpar absolutamente tudo, fazer absolutamente tudo e não deixar absolutamente nenhuma manchinha onde quer que fosse.

"Mais uma Ada"... pensou Kanon consternado.

Alaya não chegava a ser como Ada, pois cantava, conversava... mas em alguns aspectos, chegava a ser pior. Pois se Ada não contava nada e não reclamava, Alaya, que era mexicana e gostava de um bom dedo de prosa, falava demais até na hora de reclamar.

- Son muy relaxados! Muy relaxados! Disculpeme halbar así, pero no hay como! Señores, necesitan colocar la ropa arreglada en la cesta de lavar! Si, no pueden deixar tudo solto e bagunçado! Yo no soy máquina de arreglar!

Kanon costumava se demonstrar impaciente, porém não falava nada... apenas uma vez, quando ela começou a dizer palavrões em espanhol, foi que ele começou a ficar realmente aborrecido!

- Ei, garota! Pensa que no te comprendo? Yo hablo un poquito si de su lengua, y sé que tu estás a me llamar de hijo de puta! Y quiero aún decirte que puta es la señora que te parió! Porra! Minha mãe foi quase uma santa, não é pra ficar mal na boca de qualquer cucaracha sin educación!

Alaya ficou surpresa, fitando Kanon com espanto. Como saber que ele manjava um pouco de espanhol também...?

- Pois sim! - continuou ele, implacável -Não quero mais uma criada mal educada aqui na minha casa!

- Señor... discúlpeme, fuera un momento de ravia...

- Sem raiva nem meia raiva! É pra rua que você vai! Vai zuar com o carajo de outro!

Sem mais delongas, Kanon tomou as coisas dela e as jogou na rua, sem nenhum tato. Ela implorava pore perdão, mas Kanon, que já havia sido expulso de casa uma vez¹ e não tinha lá muito dó das pessoas, jogou tudo porta afora, impassível.

Saga voltava dos treinos e encontrou a situação daquele jeito. Tentou acalmar os ânimos.

- Kanon, o que está acontecendo aqui? A moça fez o quê?

- Além de não parar de encher o nosso saco com arrumações fora de hora, exigências absurdas e cozinhar mal pacas - ai meu Zeus que saudades da Tata! - me chamou de "hijo de puta"! E aí, Saga vai deixar isso barato?

Alaya se acabama em lágrimas. Saga olhou para ela. Estava com pena, mas ao mesmo tempo também estava achando que ela passava dos limites.

- Alaya... por que fez isso?

- Su hermano...! Estava por la milésima vez espalhando migalhas en el suelo... y yo tendria que limparlas nuevamente!

- Kanon... vamos dar mais uma chance a ela!

- Eu não! De jeito nenhum! Senão saio eu!

Saga virou os ohos novamente. Ah, o ser humano... que coisa mais difícil de lidar!

Kanon, ainda com raiva, reparou numa coisa que estava jogada no chão, a qual fora atirada por si junto com a sacola de Alaya... era uma carteira de identidade. E qual não foi a surpresa ao ver a idade que ela apresentava ali!

- Dezesseis anos?

Alaya, a qual pouco ou nada tinha a perder, sequer contestou.

- Essa mal caráter mentiu pra conseguir o emprego! - vociferava Kanon, quase fora de si - Ela não tem vinte anos! Espinhas demais pro meu gosto! Sim, ela tem dezesseis! Agora que não fico mesmo com ela! Saga, ela tem falhas graves de caráter! Vai saber até se já não nos roubou!

- Eso yo no haria!

- Pois se fez coisas semelhantes!

- Escutem - disse Saga, em alto e bom som, para se fazer ouvido - Escutem, os dois! Arrumarei uma solução. Alaya, com Kanon desse jeito infelizmente não dá mais pra você ficar aqui. Mas eu prometo que vou arrumar uma casa pra você. Venha, eu vou levá-la à área das amazonas.

Kanon ficou de braços cruzados na porta de casa, enquanto Alaya pegava as coisas em silêncio do chão e Saga a conduzia para longe.

"Humpf!", pensou Kanon, antes de entrar. "Mexe com o Kanon pra você ver!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerca de meia hora depois, Saga estava de volta. Sozinho.

- E aí, Saga?

- E aí que a encaminhei para uma amazona que fala espanhol. Ambas podem se dar muito bem... ela não contestou o fato de a menina ainda ter dezesseis anos.

- Sei... e agora?

- E agiora que é sem criada de novo!

- Melhor assim! Huuuun, mal espero pra Lidiya voltar!

Saga ficou em silêncio. Olhou a pilha de fichas ainda sem marcações em cima da mesa... tomou a de Alaya e a riscou. É... agora só faltavam mais seis.

Era bom Lidiya se recuperar logo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Quando ele foi pro Cabo Sounion... não deixou de ser uma expulsão de casa, rs. _

_Dramalhão mexicano nesse capítulo, rs! Antes de mais nada, gostaria de dizer que misturei o espanhol com o português e que tem muita coisa "errada" - não tomei mto cuidado com a gramática ao fazer "portunhol", já que seria uma zueira, rs! Nem os sinais invertidos eu coloquei. _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	11. Chapter 11

X

Após mais alguns dias, Saga teve de se dedicar àquela difícil tarefa de escolher, mais uma vez, uma nova criada. Com Kanon não podia contar... ele fazia molecagem sempre! Então, teve de, numa hora livre, tomar as fichas que ainda não tinham marcas vermelhas...

Havia apenas seis. Olhou-as, leu, releu... e decidiu-se por mais uma mestiça.

Quando foi mostrar pro Kanon, ele quase deu um pulo!

- Como? Outra mestiça? E dizendo que tem vinte anos! É sempre assim, dezoito, vinte... aposto que todas que escrevem isso ainda são menores!

- Calma! Esta é mestiça de japoneses com gregos...

- Ih, piorou! Uma coisa nem tem nada que ver com a outra! Ah, Saga, você quer arrumar problema pra casa!

- Bom... como não é caso vitalício, caso não dê certo podemos ficar com ela por uma semana somente... como fizemos com as outras!

- Verdade... mas tome cuidado hein! Não quero mais criadas mentirosas!

Não dando muita bola pro que o Kanon dizia, Saga tomou os contatos da candidata e lhe chamou para uma entrevista no dia seguinte. Por causa da desconfiança que a criada anterior lhe causara, Kanon decidiu ficar junto de Saga pra ouvir o que a próxima candidata diria.

Como quase toda japonesa (apesar de esta ser "meia japonesa), ela era tímida e simpática. E apesar a aparência jovem, ao menos para Kanon ela parecia ser maior de dezoito anos. Saga indicou a cadeira para que ela se sentasse, e assim ela fez, sorrindo.

- Muito bem, moça! Qual seu nome?

- Catharina, senhor!

- Hum! Seu nome puxou o parentesco grego?

- Sim. Já meu sobrenome é grego, como bem puderam ver.

- Pois sim. Você tem experiência na área?

- Sim. Já trabalhei em hotéis, restaurantes... eu ajudava até na área administrativa!

- Hum! Parece tão magrinha e pequena para executar tarefas pesadas... - Kanon aproveitou para dar uma alfinetada, mas ela não se ofendeu. Sorriu e ainda respondeu de maneira favorável:

- Ah, senhor... posso ser pequena, mas os juncos também não são finos e de aparência frágil? Pois sim... mas sob uma tempestade eles se dobram e acabam por suportar as intempéries sem quebrar. Nem sempre as aparências dizem tudo sobre alguém!

"E ainda é fílósofa!", pensou o gêmeo caçula, admirado, mas nada disse.

- Pois bem! - arrematou Saga - Vamos testá-la por uma semana. Tudo bem?

- OK! Mudarei minhas coisas para cá, sim?

- Sim. Seu quarto será este.

Ela sorriu e resolveu tomar suas coisas para logo se instalar. Os gêmeos a ajudaram, e em breve tudo já estava em ordem. Eles saíram para trabalhar e a deixaram lá. Quando voltaram, a comida estava feita, a casa arrumada e tudo parecia ter um toque de amor, carinho e dedicação. A moça, apesar de bem jovem, executava o serviço com perfeiçao! E o melhor: não tinha o tom rude ou "militar" de algumas outras criadas!

- Que coisa mais boa, Saga! Casa arrumadinha, tudo direitinho!

- Sim... agora, só falta um requisito a você, não...?

- Sim! A comida! Vamos ver se ela cozinha bem!

Saga sacudiu a cabeça, ao ver que ele não mudava mesmo. Esperou Kanon provar a comida para ver qual seria o veredicto... e o gêmeo, tão exigente no paladar, aprovou.

- Muito bom mesmo! Hum! Saga, parece que finalmente achamos a criada que ficará até Lidiya voltar! E quem sabe ela não poderá ser auxiliar de Lidiya quando ela voltar!

- Muito entusiasmo para o primeiro dia, Kanon...

- Ah, Saguinha! Gostei da menina! Sério mesmo! E como tem jeitinho de mais novinha, nem precisamos ter ciúmes dela!

- Ciúmes... essa besteira de ciúmes quem tem é você!

- Sei... e você, que da outra vez quase me bateu, e ainda me comeu "de cum força" na mesa da cozinha?

- Ah... mesmo assim! Ali tinha motivo! Você deu em cima da criada mesmo que "de mentirinha"...

- Sei... você fica aí, dando uma de desapegado e tal... mas quando dá pra ser ciumento... que medo hein! Saga... sempre nos extremos!

O mais velho deixou aquela conversa pra lá, dado que não ia dar em nada mesmo... e de certa maneira concordou com o gêmeo, pensando que, enfim, aquela parecia ser uma criada com gênio e trabalho ideal para ficar com eles.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Catharina trabalhou bem. Era silenciosa, mas não sisuda. Assobiava e cantava músicas em japonês enquanto trabalhava. Algumas outras eram em grego, e os gêmeos simplesmente achavam um barato ouvi-la cantar nas duas linguas daquela forma! À noitel, ela ia para a faculdade, e chegava por volta das onze. Nesse período, os gêmeos podiam aproveitar a liberdade e tomar um banho juntos... ou fazer algo semelhante.

O único problema era aquele... à noite tinham de ser silenciosos enquanto faziam... coisas. Pois ela também dormia na casa com eles. No entanto, era algo de pouca importância, considerando-se o sossego que ela lhes dava.

Tudo parecia ir completamente nos conformes. Quando a semana chegou ao final, eles declarariam a ela que estaria contratada até o final da semana... afinal, ambos não tinham queixa alguma em relação à criada. No entanto, ela recebeu uma carta justo no sétimo dia, que seria quando eles anunciariam sua admissão...

A carta chocou-a assim que leu. O Japão estava passando por tragédia após tragédia.

- Preciso ver como minha mãe está!

- Calma. Catharina! Deve estar tudo bem!

- Não, não está tudo bem! O Japão é somente uma ilha, e já aconteceu tanta coisa lá nos últimos dias! Terremotos, tsunamis, acidentes nucleares... o que é isto? É um absurdo! Não! Minha mãe precisa de mim!

Em estado de choque, Catharina começou a chorar, soluçando, lamuriando em japonês e em grego, sem parar. Saga a abraçou, tentando lhe passar energias de paz e conforto através do cosmo. Assim que ela se acalmou um pouco, a fizeram sentar no sofá da sala e lhe trouxeram um copo de água, o qual ela bebeu tremendo. De fato, eles haviam se afeiçoado a ela de tal maneira, que era quase tão "oficial" quanto Lidiya.

Após respirar fundo algumas vezes e enfim conseguir falar, ela disse o que pensava.

- Eu... eu preciso ir. Trancarei a faculdade.

- Calma! Não quer primeiro esperar notícias, para saber como sua mãe está?

- Não... devo acompanhá-la, mesmo nas piores situações! É uma promessa! Não posso desfazê-la!

Tristes porém resiginados, os gêmeos acabaram concordando entre si que a situação era delicada e que, portanto, se ela queria ir embora, ela deveria ir.

- Pois bem, Catharina... - disse Saga, que era, naturalmente, o mais eloquente dos irmãos - se é isso que deseja, que é estar perto de sua família... então que seja feito dessa forma. Vá. Nós arrumaremos outra criada.

A moça assentiu com a cabeça, ainda chorando, e pegou as coisas que tinha. Aproveitaria as economias que conseguira naquela semana, mas algum dinheiro que já tinha guardado, para comprar sua passagem de avião. Apenas trancaria a matrícula antes de partir... mas a situação era emergencial, então ela iria em breve. O mais breve possível.

Ambos a viram partir, tristes.

- Que droga, Saga! Tinha que acontecer esse negócio aí no Japão justo agora!

- Não seja egoísta, Kanon! VocÊ sabe que certas coisas têm de acontecer no mundo, não...? Já enviamos também algumas pessoas para lá, para que ajudem...

- Sim... mas e agora? Com que criada ficaremos?

- Não sei. Não sei! É sempre assim! Achamos uma, e acontece alguma coisa para que não sejamos beneficiados por muito tempo com uma criada boa!

- Paciência, Kanon... paciência.

Sendo assim, o gêmeo mais velho precisaria, mais uma vez, averiguar as fichas sem risco vermelho... e essas estavam em cada vez menor número!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora termino essa fic! Rssss! _

_Gente, só pra constar: não estou "desfazendo" da tragédia no Japão não. Estou apenas colocando no enredo, mas de qqr forma respeito as vítimas! _

_Beijos a todos e todas!_

_EDIT: Genteeeeeee, o ffnet teve um bug horroroso e eu não consegui atualizar a fic! Há uma semana o cap estava pronto já! Espero que entendam! Abraços!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

XI

Após a ida da criada mestiça de japoneses, a procura se iniciou mais uma vez, claro. Saga tomou as fichas sem risco de caneta... e faltavam apenas mais cinco.

- Dois terços das fichas se foram... e não achamos nenhuma compatível ainda! Pois sim...!

Olhou mais uma vez, uma por uma, e enfim achou... uma moça solteira, bastante jovem, que precisava do emprego para pagar a faculdade.

- Sim... quem sabe ela? Pode ser.

Mandou um recado para a moça, a qual logo respondeu. Pensou que por ser jovem, teria ânimo e vigor para trabalhar bem. Mas viu que a aparência dela não era das melhores... dezoito anos recém-completados, parecia mais uma adolescente do que uma criada responsável.

Para Saga, era difícil pensar em "adolescência", pois no Santuário as pessoas simplesmente deixavam de ser crianças para serem adultas. Simples assim. Não havia a transição que no mundo de fora ainda existia.

Só que Evangeline era assim. Com ar completamente jovem, os cabelos amarrados em rabo de cavalo e mascando chiclete, ela não parecia alguém pronta para trabalhar.

- Bom dia, Evangeline. Sente-se...

A moça sentou, tirando o chiclete e enfim jogando fora. Sorriu para Saga, e ele começou a entrevista.

- Pois bem. Aqui consta que você necessita do emprego para estudar, sim?

- Ahn... sim. Desejo fazer faculdade de Direito. Na verdade já prestei o vestibular - e já passei! Só preciso do dinheiro...

- Já trabalhou antes?

- Hum... não. Serei honesta... este seria meu primeiro emprego.

- Sei. Bem, Evangeline... tinha um emprego antes de prestar o vestibular?

- Não...

- E por que não? Como planejava pagar seu curso?

Saga fazia estas perguntas para testar a responsabilidade da menina. Afinal, de que lhe adiantaria ter uma criada que sequer planejara como pagar a faculdade...?

- Ahn... na época eu tinha com quem contar. Agora... não tenho!

- Sim... algum parente que morreu?

- Não... meu pai me deserdou, mesmo!

O mais velho dos gêmeos se surpreendeu. Como assim, deserdada? Como ele acolheria uma deserdada em casa?

- Evangeline... me desculpe, mas... por que ele te deserdou?

- Ah... eu era a típica adolescente maluca. Tatuagens, piercings, um namorado por semana... ele não me quis desse jeito e me botou para fora de casa. Mas eu, em vez de entrar em depressão e desistir de tudo, quis lutar por meus objetivos! Eu vou me formar e mostrar a todos que posso ser alguém!

Saga ficou pensativo. E agora...? Se a rejeitasse, ela ficava na rua. Mas se a aceitasse, poderia haver problemas.

- Bem, Evangeline... vou esperar meu irmão voltar e converso com ele, para ver o que fazemos com você. tudo bem?

- All right!

A moça respondera em inglês, dado que era americana. Seu sonho, porém, era fazer faculdade na Grécia e ficar lá por uns tempos. Nem desconfiando que Saga estava em dúvida sobre admiti-la ou não, ela voltou ao hostel onde estava hospedada. O dinheiro não duraria muito, mas enquanto estava desempregada, era onde estava ficando...

Assim que Kanon voltou dos treinos com os aprendizes, Saga o chamou num canto.

- Ei, Kanon! Sabe de uma coisa? Hoje veio uma criada aqui pra entrevista...

- É? E cadê ela? Não tou vendo ninguém...

- Eu ainda não a admiti, Kanon! É que... é meio estranha!

- Estranha? Ué, já passou tanta mulher diferente por aqui! O que essa tem?

- Ela... ela... foi expulsa de casa!

- É? Que coisa, eu também fui!

- Kanon! É diferente!

- Não é diferente, não. É igual! É a mesma bosta, se quer que eu seja franco!

- Mas Kanon... ela nunca trabalhou antes!

- Ninguém nasce trabalhando, Saguinha! Algum lugar tem de ser o primeiro!

- Kanon! Ela disse que arrumava um namorado por semana, piercings... se o pai não a aturou, por que nós?

- Ah, Saguinha! Eu posso não ter namorado um por semana, mas curto namorar você! Ora vamos Saga, não estamos com muita condição de julgar os outros!

- Kanon! Você a está defendendo só porque se espelha nela!

- Que seja, Saga! De qualquer forma, não suporto mais ficar sem criada aqui! Vai, chama ela, qualquer coisa a gente substitui, como tem feito com as outras...

- Tá certo... mas quero ver, hein! Se der prejuízo, quem vai assumir é você!

Kanon deu de ombros e foi tomar banho. Saga, que também estava cansado de ficar sem alguém que cuidasse da casa, acabou aceitando. Mandou um recado para Evangeline, a qual veio toda contente para trabalhar. Mais uma vez, mascando chiclete. Kanon observou a cena e já se arrependeu... um pouco pela aparência desleixada, e outro tanto porque era realmente bonita... e aquele seu bom e velho ciúmes vinha com força dobrada.

Chamou Saga num canto e falou com ele, baixinho:

- Saga! Realmente, parece que ela não é adequada...

- Agora você vem e me diz isso? Eu disse que você ia arcar! Logo, ao menos uma semana ela fica!

- Humpf!

O mais moço ficou olhando aquela moça... suas tatuagens, seus piercings... e seu hábito de arrumar um namorado por semana. Arrependeu-se profundamente do que falara a Saga, e foi a seu quarto, quase resmungando.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

A semana seguinte foi terrível. Evangeline fazia o serviço de qualquer jeito, não tinha horários, e quando os gêmeos menos esperavam estava fazendo as unhas, mascando chiclete ou resmungando que não havia televisão ou internet pra usar. E o serviço só acumulava...

Mas o pior mesmo foi quando ela tentou cantar o Kanon...

- Pois é, senhor... até que nem é de se jogar fora... e já que aqui nem tem muito bofe mesmo pra gente aproveitar...

- Er... como assim, moça?

- Sabe como é... faz um tempinho que não saio com ninguém, logo...

- Ah, não! Não, não, não! De jeito nenhum! Eu não vou ser a sua distração enquanto você não trabalha!

- Hã...?

- Sim! Ora, já era um absurdo as meninas que queriam descaradamente casar comigo - agora isso! Não sei qual dos dois casos é pior!

- Ah... ao menos comigo seria só uma distração mesmo! Não precisaria se preocupar...

- Que nada! Me cansa essa indolência de vocês! Ah, garota, se quer saber? Tá fora! É, fora! FO-RA! Pegue suas coisas, arrume e vá embora!

- Mas...! Só por causa de um xaveco?

- Não é sóóóóó um xaveco, é tudo isso! Oras! E eu já coloquei criada pra fora por motivo bem menos grave! Ande, pegue as coisas e saia!

No meio da confusão, Saga chega e se depara com tal cena.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Saga, além de fazer um serviço porco, essa criada ainda por cima me passa um xaveco! Veja só que absurdo!

O mais velho, o qual jamais vira aquilo tudo com bons olhos, achou naquilo um bom motivo para dispensá-la.

- Pois é, Evangeline, não dá, Você vai ter de arrumar outro serviço e sair...

- Pois sim! Gêmeos caretas! Chatos! Eu vou mesmo, nem que tenha de ser servente na república da universidade! Lá com certeza me darei melhor!

Altiva, a moça pegou suas coisas e saiu sem titubear. Kanon teve vontade de ir atrás xingando, mas Saga o conteve.

- Deixa, Kanon! Deixa. Ela vai aprender pela própria vida. Primeiro o pai, depois a gente... ela verá.

- Pois sim... queria era fazê-la aprender agora!

- Kanon... por falar em aprender...

- Que...?

- Você defendeu essa menina antes de trazê-la para cá...

- Ah sim. Mas não a conhecia!

- Só que isso não te exime daquilo que te falei...

- Do que...?

- Que você assumiria os problemas que ela desse!

- C-como assim?

- Pois é. Você vai arrumar uma nova criada pra semana que vem!

Mesmo um pouco aborrecido, Kanon aceitou e suspirou aliviado. Afinal de contas, já pensou se Saga o escalasse pra fazer todo o serviço das criadas?

E assim, para semana seguinte eles precisariam de mais uma moça...

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Agora só faltam quatro criadas! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	13. Chapter 13

XVI

Logo no dia seguinte à demissão de Evangeline, Kanon teve de ir procurar criada nova (caso não quisesse escutar os sermões do Saga sem parar pelo resto do mês). Não havia muitas candidatas disponíveis... apenas mais quatro. Portanto, assim que ele bateu o olho numa ficha com a frase "Grande experiência em casa de família, realiza todas as tarefas domésticas com primor, ótimas referências", foi correndo averiguar.

- Hum... não é grega... namora... mesmo com esses "contras", acho que podemos conseguir algo!

Tomou os dados da moça, contatou-a e marcou uma entrevista para o dia seguinte. Nesta entrevista, até por estar um pouco aborrecido com a escolha da anterior criada, Saga quis estar presente... e Kanon teve de assentir.

Na hora marcada, logo depois dos treinos, a candidata chegou. Kanon abriu a porta para ela e a deixou entrar. Ela sorriu a ele e a Saga quando o viu, sendo o mais amistosa que podia. Saga foi quem a cumprimentou primeiro:

- Bom dia, Maurice! É esse seu nome, não?

- Sim, é sim.

- Pois bem. Você diz ter experiência vasta em cuidar de afazeres domésticos e ter várias referências. Diga-me algumas delas, sim?

- Bem... eu... já trabalhei em casas de família de... mães de recém-nascidos! Isso, recém-nascidos. Elas... precisavam de alguém pra ajudar, logo eu me ofereci e trabalhei para elas, ajudando a fazer as coisas que elas não podiam fazer, por estarem usualmente ocupadas com os bebês.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam, um pouco desconfiados. Estranho aquilo... nunca haviam ouvido falar em criadas especializadas em cuidar da casa enquanto as mães cuidavam dos filhos! Mas era uma opção enfim... Saga retomou a palavra novamente:

- Maurice, você poderia por favor nos passar algum contato de uma dessas suas referências passadas? Apenas para fins de conferências, mesmo...

A candidata hesitou. Os gêmeos se entreolharam de novo... mas Saga resolveu deixar pra lá.

- Bem... podemos fazer com você o que fizemos com as demais criadas. Testar por uma semana e ver se dá certo... OK? Se não der... a gente pega outra.

Apesar da instabilidade do acordo proposto pelo gêmeo mais velho, Maurice sorriu como se houvesse ganhado na mega sena.

- OK, sem problemas! Não me importo de passar por uma experiência!

Lépida e faceira, ela tomou suas coisas e as arrumou no quarto das empregadas. Os gêmeos se entreolharam mais uma vez... não entendendo muito bem aquela euforia da criada, porém deixando as coisas acontecerem... afinal, era assim que haviam aceitado.

Afinal, nada de tão ruim poderia advir de uma criada alegre com o novo emprego... ou será que poderia?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, assim que foram aos treinos, os gêmeos pensaram que estavam deixando a casa em mãos de alguém que fosse responsável pela casa... mas quando voltaram... a coisa não foi bem essa.

Pra começar, o terrível cheiro de queimado que se alastrava da cozinha até a porta de entrada, o qual foi sentido antes mesmo de eles chegarem perto da porta de entrada.

- Saga, que diabos é isso? Vem MESMO da nossa casa?

- Creio que sim...! O que será que está acontecendo?

- Não sei...! Acho que a criada está queimando tudo! E eu estou morto de fome, droga!

Afoitos, ambos os gêmeos entraram na casa e viram tudo de pernas pro ar. Sofá revirado, mobilia bagunçada, roupas espalhadas... e o cheiro de queimado cada vez mais forte! Entraram correndo na cozinha e viram Maurice tentando se dividir entre o fogão e o tanque, sem saber direito o que fazer.

- MAURICE! - berraram ambos ao mesmo tempo.

- Hã? Ah, senhores! J-já voltaram? Mas que cedo...

- Cedo nada - gritou Kanon, enfurecido - Cedo nada, essa é a hora exata de voltar dos treinos! E veja a bagunça que você fez com a casa!

- Ahn... é que... senhores, eu na verdade não estou acostumada com todos esses instrumentos rústicos! Eu sei usar aspirador de pó... máquina de lavar... fogão a gás... mas essas coisas não!

Dessa vez quem tomou a palavra foi Saga, de maneira mais sóbria:

- Maurice, por que não nos contou tudo isso em sua entrevista?

- Ahn... eu pensei que o Santuário já havia se modernizado o suficiente!

- Ainda não! Somos bastante rústicos ainda, então infelizmente não dá para você trabalhar conosco!

- Oh, senhores! Por favor! Dêem-me mais uma chance! Só mais uma! Prometo que se até amanhã eu não me emendar...

Kanon olhou de viés para a moça, meio desconfiado.

- Saga... se deixá-la aqui, você é quem vai assumir as consequências! Assim como tive de assumir as da criada anterior!

No entanto, o mais velho, em sua compaixão, pensou em deixá-la mais um dia...

- Maurice, só desta vez. Só desta vez a perdoaremos!

- Ei, quem disse que eu perdôo? - interrompeu Kanon - Você perdoa, eu não! Ficar sem janta, humpf!

- Ah, senhor Saga... muito obrigada! Arrumarei esta bagunça e tentarei providenciar algo para que comam... obrigada!

Ela saiu da cozinha, começando por tentar arrumar a sala, limpando onde dava e como conseguia. Kanon, no entanto, continuava estranhando muito tudo aquilo.

- Saga... veja, ela está de novo com aquele sorriso estranho! Sei não, Saga, isso não me cheira bem!

- Calma, Kanon... calma! Em mais um dia ela não pode fazer muito estrago.

- Não? Como não? Olha só a zona! E em apenas uma tarde!

- Tudo bem, Kanon... pode ser que eu pague a minha língua, mas ao menos um dia a mais a gente dá. Se não der certo, deixamos ela pra lá.

De cara feia, Kanon foi tomar um banho e Saga foi buscar algo na rua para comerem. E Maurice, realmente, não precisava de mais do que um dia para concretizar seus objetivos...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Após comerem e deixarem a criada cuidando do resto da bagunça, os gêmeos foram dormir. De portas fechadas, claro, pois mesmo quando não faziam sexo, costumavam dormir pelados...

Não demoraram muito para dormir, já que naquela noite nem o Saga e (pasmem!) nem o Kanon estavam muito a fim de sexo. Mas quando acordaram...

...quando acordaram, o barulho de uma discussão em berros e xingos foi o despertador. Assustados, ambos se levantaram na hora e se vestiram, indo conferir o que havia acontecido. Ao chegar na porta de casa, que era onde acontecia a bagunça, eles viram Maurice brigando com um homem.

- Sua vagabunda! O que faz aqui, disfarçada de empregadinha?

- Olhe bem como fala comigo! Preciso trabalhar, oras! Você vai me pagar salário, seu ordinário?

- Quantas vezes não quis te indicar para um emprego bom, e você nem aí! Só quer emprego onde tem homem bonito, que é pra me chifrar, né?

Kanon, com seu jeito "delicado" de ser, interveio no meio de ambos:

- Cheeeeega! Cheeeega, que zona do cacete é essa na porta da minha casa? Quer dizer, na porta da _nossa_ casa, né Saguinha?

Maurice parecia envergonhada, porém quem entrou mesmo na conversa foi o rapaz com quem discutia:

- Sou o namorado dela e gostaria de saber como vocês aceitaram ela pra trabalhar com vocês! E dormir! DORMIR! Como pode, ela dormindo aí na mesma casa que vocês!

Kanon virou os olhos.

- Escute, colega, deixa eu falar uma coisa pra você... eu mesmo já cansei de ter ciúmes de criadas também, mas com o tempo a gente desencana. Segundo que não precisa ter ciúmes dela: a gente é gay, tá? E não é bi, não, é gay. A gente não curte mulher, por isso fica sossegadinho. Terceiro, sua namoradinha não era mesmo pra estar aqui. Ela fez a maior zona, queimou a janta, detonou com tudo em menos de vinte e quatro horas... e ainda disse ter experiência com casas de família, a maior mentira! Ou seja... sei não colega, acho que sua namorada nunca trabalhou como criada e mentiu pra nós...

- Claro que mentiu! Essa louca é jornalista e mal frita um bife!

Saga ficou com a cara no chão. Kanon não, pois já sabia que era mais ou menos uma coisa daquele tipo.

- Então... por que ela veio ficar conosco? - Saga conseguiu falar quase num fio de voz, ainda não acreditando que havia sido sumariamente enganado.

- Por causa disto! - exclamou o tal namorado de Maurice, mostrando na câmera digital dela as últimas fotos tiradas dos dois. à moça só faltou esconder a cara de vergonha.

Os gêmeos ficaram boquiabertos. Como? Ela simplesmente havia entrado no quarto deles, o qual eles deixaram com a porta apenas encostada e não trancada (oh, sublime erro!) e tirou fotos deles dormindo nus, abraçadinhos!

O punho de Kanon quase varou o rosto dela no mesmo instante, não fosse Saga a segurar.

- Caralho, é claro que o teu namorado ia morrer de ciúmes! O que você faz aqui, afinal de contas?

Ainda meio envergonhada, Maurice começou a falar:

- Bem, eu na verdade sou jornalista e ouvi falar do Santuário de Atena como um local onde pessoas interagem como guardiãs dos deuses. Achei fantástico, e pensei que poderia ganhar notoriedade, muito dinheiro e quem sabe até um prêmio Pullitzer com o livro que pretendia escrever sobre este lugar! E precisava de provas, logo...

- E precisava tirar fotos da gente PELADO?

- Ah, não... mas o "appeal" do incesto seria ainda melhor...

O namorado dela resolveu estribuchar também:

- E veja só, você agora deu pra se enfiar na casa de dois incestuosos, pois sim! Muito digno de sua parte!

O casal voltou a discutir. Os gêmeos, enfarados, olharam um ao outro e enfim disseram:

- E aí, Saguinha, já sabe o que faremos?

- Já...

Sendo assim, sem mais nem menos, antes que ambos pudessem perceber, os gêmeos lhe aplicaram o famigerado golpe que faria o adversário perder a memória. Caíram desmaiados no chão, e os gêmeos depois os levaram para fora do Santuário, onde acordariam e de nada se lembrariam. Claro, antes disso tudo revistaram as coisas de Maurice a fim de retirar todos os vestígios de registros do Santuário.

Assim que terminaram o serviço, chegaram exaustos em casa. E ainda havia os treinos!

- Mas que saco, Saguinha! Vê só? Colocar estranhos aqui dentro... humpf! E a Lidiya, que não volta logo?

- Ah, Kanon...! E agora?

- E agora que você me prometeu que arcaria com as responsabilidades do que essa criada fizesse de errado. Portanto, escolha a nova criada você!

Nada restou a Saga concordar, dado que ele havia feito uma promessa... e afinal de contas, só sobravam mais algumas candidatas... e enquanto isso, ele torcia para que Lidiya voltasse logo.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Rsssss, finalmente o capítulo da Maia Sorovar saiu! Espero que tenha gostado!_

_Faltam só mais três! Finalmente a fic está no fim!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


	14. Chapter 14

XIII

Após a grande confusão com as mentiras de Maurice e dos ciúmes do namorado dela, os gêmeos ainda tinham algum tempo sem Lidiya e, o pior, apenas mais três fichas para analisar.

Saga tomou as três únicas sem o famigerado risco vermelho e observou. Duas eram solteiras e uma tinha namorado.

"Esse negócio de namorado já deu muito o que falar... ah, quer saber? Vou pegar uma das solteiras!"

Observou bem as duas fichas de mulheres solteiras... e selecionou justamente a que tinha um sobrenome que a si parecia de "bom agouro". Resolveu chamá-la. Contatou-a e marcou entrevista para o dia seguinte.

A única coisa que Saga não sabia era a figura com quem estava se metendo...

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Na hora marcada, ou seja, logo após os treinos, a moça chegou. Seu nome era Samira, mas em sua ficha constava que podia ser chamada de "Sam". Saga, assim que abriu a porta, se surpreendeu... pois ela era muito, muito estranha.

Vestia rosa de cima a baixo, tinha malas rosa, cabelo amarrado com prendedor rosa, unhas rosa... a única coisa não-rosa ali eram seus olhos, que eram azuis, e seu cabelo, que era loiro. Tirando essas características, era mais uma moça comum no início dos vinte anos.

- Er... bom dia, Samira - Saga a cumprimentou, não lembrando qual fora a última vez em que vira tantos frufrus assim na vida.

Como um personagem de desenho animado, Sam sorriu a ele e o cumprimentou efusivamente.

- Olá, senhor Saga! Ou o senhor é o Kanon?

- Er... sou o Saga. Como vai...?

- Vou bem, melhor impossível!

-...sente-se, vamos conversar sobre o serviço.

Ambos se sentaram em cadeiras próximas. Sam colocou suas coisas próximas à mesa e sorriu a Saga.

- Bem, Sam, o que a faz vir aqui querer ser nossa criada?

- Ah... eu vim dos Estados Unidos...

Àquela hora a mente de Saga deu um "tilt". Como assim, Estados Unidos, se o sobrenome dela era Petrakis? Mas parou cm as divagações, dado que ela continuou a falar:

-...e estava passando por Rodório, com todos aqueles camponeses me olhando estranho... quando ouvi duas moças falando sobre lavar pratos... que a outra não ia conseguir marido... porque não sabia lavar pratos. Bem... eu ainda quero conseguir um marido um dia. Então... preciso provar minhas habilidades como criada, não?

- Hum? Desculpe, Sam, mas você vai fazer isso apenas para... se provar capaz?

- Ah, não... mas como uma experiência de meu... digamos... intercâmbio!

- Er... intercâmbio?

- Sim! Quis conhecer a Grécia, a pátria de meus pais... e quero saber direitinho quais são os costumes locais! Por isso, pretendo passar um período como criada de vocês!

Saga suspirou. Ela parecia pior que muitas das candidatas anteriores... mas pensou nas outras fichas que sobravam e... ah, Sam estava ali! As outras ainda teriam de ser contatadas, entrevistadas... e aquela já estava lá!

Mais por preguiça do que por outra coisa, Saga admitiu a moça. Logo, Sam, com seu grego que tinha sotaque inglês, estava colocando as malas e bolsas rosa no quarto das empregadas.

Quando Kanon voltou dos treinos, deu um "oi" pro Saga e tentou lhe agarrar daquele jeito que ele bem sabia... mas o mais velho o repeliu.

- Saga...!

- Kanon, tem criada nova aqui.

- Tem, é? Vamos ver!

Saga pensou que Kanon poderia se assustar bastante com o que visse... e se assustou mesmo, ao ver aquele quarto digno de Barbie. A moça tentava "interagir" com alguns utensílios domésticos, mas aquilo se dava de forma tão... caricata... que era como um selvagem tentanto interagir com uma TV ou computador.

- Oh, Saga... e depois quem não sabe escolher criadas sou eu!

- Kanon... só temos essa e mais duas! Caso nenhuma se encaixe até Lidiya voltar, teremos nós que fazer o serviço!

- Mas e agora? Aceitamos essa moça só por causa disso?

- Será que ela consegue ser pior que a Maurice...?

- Sei la, Saga! Olha, você quem vê! Eu não vou me meter não!

Saga suspirou, sabendo que Kanon tinha razão... mas e agora!

No resto do dia, Sam tagarelou, ora em grego, ora em inglês, sobre sua vida e sua terra. Em breve os gêmeos viram que ela era riquinha, filha de família chique... e estava encarando aquele serviço todo apenas como uma diversão.

Claro que ao final daquele papo, antes mesmo de ela começar a fazer o almoço, eles perceberam que havia algo de muito errado e que ela não poderia ficar por lá. Mas como lhe importava muito aquilo de "ritual" da cultura grega...

Ambos, portanto, combinaram de irem treinar e deixar a pobre patricinha "brincando" de criada enquanto isso. Quando voltaram, ela havia tentado acender o fogo e não conseguido... mas eles a perdoaram mesmo assim.

- Escute, Sam! - disse Saga, numa voz bastante animada - Você queria passar num ritual para poder arrumar um marido, não é?

- Sim! Aliás, sempre pensei que quebravam os pratos no casamento grego porque a mulher não saberia lavar os pratos... e eu não quero que isso aconteça quando eu casar!

- Ah, não vai quebrar! - respondeu Kanon, entrando na brincadeira - Veja, que louça maravilhosamente lavada! Diz aí, Saga, que marido não ia achar o máximo essa louça?

- Qualquer um, sem dúvida! Até em Rodório você seria aplaudida!

- Mas... tem certeza?

- Toda! Olha, a gente até mesmo pode expedir um certificado pra você, que tal?

- Aaaahhh, eu ficaria tão, mas tão feliz!

E lá foi Saga, que era o que mais entendia de escrever, fazer o tal certificado falso. Nele constava algo como "Samanta encontra-se plenamente apta para cuidar da louça e dos demais utensílios da típica casa grega". Ela o recebeu com alegria, e voltou para o hotel onde, inicialmente, estava hospedada.

Após ela sair, ambos os gêmeos sentiram que haviam acabado de sair de um mar de glitter rosa. Enfim puderam respirar aliviados.

- Saga, o que foi isso...?

- Mais uma maluca cismando de ser criada! Mas enfim... agora que nos livramos dela, o que fazemos?

- Só tem mais duas fichas... parece que Lidiya ainda não pode voltar, então é complicado...!

- Bem complicado!

E lá foram os dois, juntos dessa vez, analisar as últimas que faltavam... para ver se enfim davam alguma sorte na escolha da criada.

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Só mais duas e a fic fica completa! _

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


	15. Chapter 15

XVII

Saga, enfim, tomara coragem para tentar escolher mais uma criada. Havia apenas duas fichas... eles tiveram problemas com todas e Lidiya nada de melhorar!

Enfim. Olhou para uma, depois para outra... e enfim escolheu. Pegou a moça que, apesar de se dizer grega, tinha um sobrenome estranho... estrangeiro, parecia meio inglês meio alemão... e como Kanon não ajudava em nada na casa mesmo, precisou contatar mais aquela...

Mandou-lhe uma mensagem. A moça respondeu prontamente, e marcou entrevista para o dia seguinte. Saga a atendeu, dado que Kanon estava tendo trabalhos em demasia com os discípulos que em breve teriam de prestar o teste para se tornarem Cavaleiros... e porque, no fundo no fundo, Kanon mal sabia como lidar com aquilo de escolher criadas.

A moça chegou na hora marcada, e o mais velho dos gêmeos se surpreendeu com sua pontualidade estrita... além disso, estava vestida de maneira demasiadamente formal. "Formal" era até mesmo um eufemismo: a moça estava vestida quase como uma velha de 60 anos ou mais. Vestido muito longo, estampas antigas, óculos de aro grosso, cabelos presos de maneira nada sensual...

"Bem, ao menos o Kanon não vai ter ciúmes dessa", pensou Saga afinal. "Se ela se veste assim, provável que não esteja procurando uma aventura sexual".

- Bem, moça... vamos começar. Seu nome é Nancy, certo?

- Sim, senhor... Saga.

- Você tem grande experiência em casas de família?

- Não. Na verdade, jamais trabalhei em casas de família.

- Hum... então qual experiência na área você pode dizer que tem?

- Ah... em minha própria casa. Limpo, guardo e organizo tudo desde que era pequena. Meus pais sempre tiveram de trabalhar bastante, e meus irmãos eram menores, logo eu tinha de organizar tudo!

"Parece um pouco comigo e com o Kanon...", pensou Saga afinal. "A diferença é que o Kanon não é quase nada mais novo do que eu... não faz o serviço por preguiça mesmo, hunf!"

- Bem. E você crê que poderia cuidar bem desta casa?

- Ah, sim... poderia sim! Eu limpo a minha rapidamente, meus irmãos que agora estão maiores se cuidam sozinhos... e bem, agora o que ocorre...? Fico lá em casa de tarde, entediada, procurando o que fazer... logo, preciso de algo. Penso que aceitar esse emprego seria uma boa coisa!

- Meu irmão ainda precisa vê-la, entende? Mas como ele não é muito ligado a coisas da casa, provavelmente ele aceitará a escolha que eu fizer. Porém, precisamos de um tempo para ver como se sai. Sabe cozinhar?

- Ah, sim! Como eu disse antes, meus pais trabalhavam muito, então eu cozinhava também. Posso não ser nenhuma chef, porém acho que o que faço não é assim tão intragável!

- Entendo! Bem, você passará aqui alguns dias, para poder se familiarizar e nós vermos se pode continuar. Correto?

- Ah, sim! Sem problemas, senhor Saga!

- Você dormirá aqui?

- Não. Não moro muito longe do Santuário, e acredite, consigo limpar a casa e fazer a comida apenas no período da tarde. Logo... creio que não haverá problemas em dormir em casa!

- Tudo bem! De qualquer modo, se precisar colocar alguma coisa naquele quarto... é o quarto que nossa anterior empregada, Lidiya, usava. Agora ele está desocupado e algumas criadas o usaram antes de você. Porém, pode usar à vontade.

- Obrigada, senhor!

Ela sorriu discretamente, e já foi até a área de serviço ver como funcionavam as coisas. Saga pensou, enfim, que haviam arrumado uma criada sem maiores problemas... afinal, nem dormir em casa ela ia! E parecia tão discreta, apesar de aparentar ser jovem... pois sim, ia ser uma coisa boa! Com aquela eles poderiam ficar até a Lidiya voltar!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quando a noite caiu e os gêmeos voltaram dos treinos, já estava tudo impecavelmente arrumado... os móveis lustrando, o chão brilhando, e o mais importante para o gêmeo mais moço... o cheirinho de comida fumegante saindo da cozinha.

- Huuuuuuum, Saguinha! Que é isso, melhor do que esse cheiro acho que só a Tata sabia fazer!

- Vamos ver o que ela fez...

Lá estava. Ela fizera nada menos que um assado com batatas, acompanhado de salada e arroz à grega. Kanon só faltou babar a mesa toda ao ver aquilo.

- Atacar!

Animado e sem esperar ao irmão, Kanon logo foi pegando os pratos, os talheres, as coisas todas e foi comendo.

- Ei Kanon, deixa um pouco pra mim!

Saga, apesar de ser bem menos atentado pra comida do que o companheiro, também estava morto de fome... e além disso, o cheiro da comida parecia realmente muito bom! Logo, ambos estavam satisfeitos, sorrindo pelo efeito da comida no organismo... e foi somente aí, ao olhar o sorriso satisfeito da gulodice do Kanon, que Saga esqueceu do principal...

- Kanon, cadê a criada?

- Sei lá! Você me contou no caminho que ela disse que não ia dormir aqui... o que também é melhor pra quando a gente precisar aprontar coisas "legais" né Saguinha?

- É, mas ao menos pra se despedir...! E pra você conhecê-la afinal...

- Ah, não precisa conhecer, Saga! Ela deixando tudo limpinho, cheirosinho, arrumadinho... e essa comida maravihosa na mesa todos os dias, pra mim tá ótimo!

- De qualquer maneira, não creio que esse distanciamento será bom!

Não fazendo muito caso, Kanon simplesmente levantou da mesa e foi ao banho, chamando ao gêmeo-amante para o mesmo de forma maliciosa... no entanto, mesmo com aquele apelo do amante, Saga ainda não conseguira deixar de pensar no que fizera a criada se retirar de forma tão abrupta, sem nem deixar sinal ou recado

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, logo de manhã, um Kanon ensonado levantava da cama e ia buscar alguma coisa pra comer, quando... deu de cara com uma moça vestida como mulher bem mais velha, óculos de aro grosso, os cabelos atados num rabo de cavalo nada atraente atrás da cabeça.

- Huuuuuum? Quem é você?

A moça viu ao gêmeo de Saga e ficou meio encabulada... mas logo o fitou nos olhos, e respondeu:

- O senhor é o irmão de Saga?

- Ah, sim... você é a nova criada?

- Sim, sou. Nancy, a seu dispor.

- Tudo bom, Nancy? Ótimo trabalho o seu, viu? Seu assado de ontem também estava uma beleza, adorei. Olha, vou indo lá senão me atraso pra treinar os moleques, e o Saga é chato pra caramba e me enche demais com essas coisas. Entende? De qualquer modo... tchau, se não estiver aqui de noite!

- Tchau...

Displiscente e ainda com algum sono, Kanon foi enfim para o chuveiro... banhou-se, vestiu-se, comeu algo e saiu, como se não fosse nada... e a moça ficou olhando. Quando Saga enfim saiu também, lhe deu instruções e foi atrás de Kanon... mas algo parecia ter mudado na moça, mesmo que eles não percebessem.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À noite, como no dia anterior, Nancy não estava na casa... a comida estava pronta, tudo lustrando... e Kanon se refastelou de novo, como era de se esperar. Mas no dia seguinte... repararam que ela estava mais arrumada. Com roupas mais justas. E enfim... com o cabelo solto e alguma maquiagem. Assim que bateu os olhos nela, Kanon reparou... que ela estava a fim dele.

"Mais uma...! Caramba, e os Cavaleiros que gostam de mulher não têm toda essa atenção... fazer o quê!"

Decidiu dar um jeito rápido naquilo. Esperou Saga sair do banho, deu um sorriso a ele e simplesmente decidiu se despedir dele como "marido e marido" que realmente eram...

- Tchau Saguinha amorzinho! Até de noite! Me espere bem cheiroso viu...?

E, sem cerimônia alguma, beijou ao gêmeo na boca. Saga, o qual não mantinha o relacionamento deles em segredo porém também não expunha, ficou meio encabulado de fazer aquilo na frente da moça...

Ela, por sua vez, os olhou estarrecida. Mas Kanon deu um jeito...

- Oh, Nancy, espero que não se importe... mas eu e Saga somos um casal desde os quinze anos de idade!

- Mas vocês... são irmãos... e gêmeos!

- Ah, e daí? Atena aprova, a gente é feliz assim... bom, espero que isso não mude o que pensa a nosso respeito, tá bem?

- T-tá bem, senhor Kanon...

Assim, eles saíram pra treinar aos aprendizes... e Saga, no caminho, deu aquela bronca no gêmeo:

- Caramba, Kanon, precisava disso tudo?

- Ah, Saguinha, não viu? Ela toda arrumadinha, queria dar em cima de mim, era óbvio!

- E precisava ter feito isso?

- Assim ela já fica sabendo que eu tenho dono, né...

Saga bufava, impaciente... era melhor ter uma criada meio que "dando em cima" de seu gêmeo, desde que não fosse nada muito direto ou explícito, do que ter de perder mais uma criada... uma das poucas que parecera se adaptar bem ao ritmo da casa, e ainda por cima uma das últimas que sobraram.

Dito e feito. Quando chegaram em casa à noite, lá estava tudo pronto, arrumado, limpo... a comida mais uma vez fumegando na cozinha... porém, dessa vez um bilhete. Nele, Nancy explicava de forma educada porém direta e franca que estava deixando o serviço da casa deles. No bilhete, dizia ter excesso de serviço em casa e não poder mais continuar... porém, Saga sabia a real razão da ausência dela.

- Tá vendo, Kanon? Espantou a criada! Apenas no terceiro dia!

- Ah, Saguinha... - Kanon dizia entre uma mordiscada e outra na comida - Ao menos não tem mulher me cantando e enchendo a paciência, vai...!

- E agora, só falta uma criada! Uma só! Ou Lidiya fica boa logo, ou... ficamos sem criada! E você eu sei que não me ajuda, oras!

- Chame essa última - ele disse, sem parar de mastigar - Quem sabe ela não dá certo...

- Sei... quero só ver se não der, o que não vai acontecer! Não vou ficar com a casa toda nas costas! Humpf!

Kanon sorria, despreocupado... afinal de contas, não seria ele mesmo a cuidar da casa caso faltasse criada!

_To be continued_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Não acredito! Consegui continuar a fic! Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!_

_Bom, de qualquer forma, só falta UM CAPÍTULO!_

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, além de ter tirado a fic do hiatus, logo a concluo! _

_Beijos a todos e todas Obrigada pela paciência, rs! _


	16. Chapter 16

XVI

Saga estava atônito. As fichas estavam quase acabando... a bem da verdade, faltava apenas uma para acabar as que lhes haviam enviado.

Ao contrário do gêmeo, no entanto, Kanon parecia não estar nem aí... afinal de contas, com ou sem criada, ele não arrumava nada mesmo.

- E aí, Saguinha? Que é que te preocupa?

- Como se você não soubesse!

- Ah, se for o negócio das criadas... deixa pra lá! Logo a Lidiya está de volta!

- E se não estiver...? E se ainda faltarem meses para a recuperação dela?

- Ah... sei lá!

- "Sei lá" nada! Vai ficar tudo jogado, e você sabe muito bem que sim! É, porque você não arruma nada!

- Ah, Saguinha... é tão importante assim a limpeza de uma casa?

- Além de preguiçoso, é porco!

- Não se trata disso... é que eu nem vejo as coisas sujarem muito!

- Não vê porque sempre tem quem limpe por você!

Vendo que o gêmeo mais moço não daria a devida atenção àquilo, pensou na moça da ficha. Brasileira, porém com nome japonês... estranho! Enfim, sem escolha, decidiu contatá-la.

Mandou uma mensagem, e uns dois dias depois ela apareceu, na hora do intervalo entre um treino e outro. Era alta, morena e falava o grego com sotaque.

- Bom dia, senhora...

- Senhora não! Senhorita!

- Tudo bem, senhorita...

- Shiori.

- Er... é este mesmo seu nome?

- Bem... digamos que é um pseudônimo, mas eu prefiro ele!

- Entendo... bem, senhorita Shiori... já trabalhou antes em casas de família?

- Ah, sim... na verdade, já trabalhei em vários lugares! Aqui está um breve curriculum meu, senhor.

Quando Saga bateu o olho nele, ficou estupefato. Repriu os itens um por um, quase não acreditando em todos eles.

- Graduação em Letras, pós-graduação em Recursos humanos e Relação interpessoal pela universidade de Stanford. Curso de Inglês avançado e Grego básico, Massagista, Yoga, Pilates, Esteticista, camareira, hotelaria e cozinha semi-industrial. É... é tudo isso mesmo?

- É, sim. É tudo isso. Tenho os certificados, o senhor deseja ver?

- Ahn... não, não precisa! Eu confio no que diz. Mas... sabe como é... a gente aqui talvez não possa pagar o suficiente para uma pessoa com toda essa graduação...

- Não me importo! Meus interesses neste serviço são mais culturais que pecuniários. Quero muito conhecer a Grécia e o Pathernon de perto!

-...sim? Que bom! Bem, se não se importar, o valor é esse...

Ainda meio receoso de a criada não querer aceitar o que lhe ofereciam, Saga mostrou o contracheque de uma das anteriores criadas a ela. E ao contrário do que pensava, ela não se importou. Demonstrou até estar feliz!

- Aceito sim! Posso começar já hoje?

- Pode sim... é só trazer suas coisas. Aquele é o quarto das criadas.

- Obrigada!

Feliz como entrara, ela saiu da casa a fim de buscar suas coisas... e Saga a observou partir. Será... que era só o "interesse cultural" mesmo, ou havia algo a mais nisso que ele não sabia?

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

À tarde, quando Kanon chegou dos treinos, já viu a nova criada instalada na casa. Cumprimentou-lhe normalmente... mas assim como Saga, tinha uma premonição não muito boa pra ela.

- Hum, Saga... ela parece "boa demais" pra esse serviço de criada. Será que não está procurando alguma outra coisa não?

- Não posso dizer com certeza, mas também tive esse pressentimento. Deixa estar... vamos ver como andam as coisas, pois afinal essa é a última criada que temos antes de Lidiya voltar...

- Qualquer coisa a gente chama a Tata de novo!

- Ah, Kanon... prefiro não! Ela vai estranhar, vai saber que chamamos outras criadas depois dela... não vai pegar bem.

- Tá, tá... ao menos ela cozinhava bem!

- E você engordava bem!

Kanon fez "bico" e foi ao banho que tomava depois dos treinos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Os dias se passaram. Ela parecia realmente uma boa criada, não dava trabalho nem nada... apenas tinha um "porém": ela não parava muito em casa, embora cumprisse com o serviço de maneira satisfatória. A sua razão era "conhecer a maravilhosa história grega", e eles acabavam permitindo que se ausentasse, uma vez que isso não alterava o andamento das tarefas em casa.

No entanto... num belo dia, receberam uma mensagem que os intrigou. Vinha de um mensageiro proveniente da Casa de Áries.

- Hum... Saguinha, venha ver isso aqui!

O mais velho foi, intrigado. Abriu o envelope, e leu uma carta com o seguinte conteúdo:

_"Prezados Santos de Gêmeos:_

_Ao que parece, uma de suas criadas passa com bastante frequência, em pleno horário de serviço, em frente à Casa de Áries. Nos últimos tempos, deu inclusive para fazer investidas diretas de "flerte" em Mu, o Cavaleiro desta casa. Infelizmente isto anda incomodando um pouco ao mesmo. Poderiam tomar alguma medida preventiva para com ela, a fim de que tal não se repita?_

_Obrigado!"_

Saga pôs a mão na cabeça, enfastiado.

- Sabia, Kanon! Tinha alguma coisa, e é essa a "coisa" pelo visto!

- Sim... ela tá dando em cima do Mu! E como faremos pra prevenir isso?

- Contando a ela a verdade, oras!

- É...? Acha que vai dar certo?

- Tem que dar! Oras, se isso não der... terá de ser mais uma criada dispensada e a gente completamente sozinho pra cuidar da casa, até Lidiya voltar!

- É... vamos ver no que vai dar isso, né!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

No dia seguinte, assim que acharam a criada em casa, tiveram de sentar e conversar com ela. Saga, até por ser mais controlado e colocar melhor as palavras, foi quem começou a conversa.

- Shiori, nós sabemos que você tem feito um excelente trabalho aqui conosco. No entanto, recebemos ontem o seguinte recado.

Calmamente, o mais velho dos gêmeos mostrou a carta a ela. Sua primeira reação foi de raiva, pois sentia-se "traída" por um espião qualquer da Casa de Áries! Depois, sentiu-se envergonhada de ter mentido aos patrões.

- Senhores, para começar, meu nome não é Shiori. Me chamo Léa e Shiori é um "nickname" baseado numa mangaka japonesa!

- Oh, sei... e o caso de Mu?

- Eu sempre fui secretamente apaixonada por ele. Na verdade, meu motivo para vir trabalhar aqui era tentar algo com Mu!

- É... mas eu tenho algo a lhe dizer.

- Sei que mereço ser punida por namoriscar em horário de serviço, e ainda mentir...

- Não é nem isso. É que Mu já é comprometido.

-...hã?

- Sim. E eu sinto muitíssimo, mas é com outro homem.

- Como? Ele me troca por um homem, é isso?

- Er... "trocar" como, se vocês nunca foram sequer namorados?

- Mas em minha mente já éramos namorados há tempos! Buaaaaaa, não fico nem mais um segundo aqui!

Nervosa, tomando suas coisas e saindo sem sequer dar um "adeus", Léa nem sequer quis receber o que Saga tinha para lhe pagar...

Kanon, de seu modo despojado e "cuca fresca", apenas bocejou e disse:

- Ao menos não gastamos dinheiro com essa!

- É, mas e a criada? Ficamos sem criada, Kanon!

- Pode até ser... mas isso me anima a ver como Lidiya está.

- Ah, vá lá então Kanon! Vá lá, aproveite e faça algo de útil pra nós!

- Uh, não precisa ofender também, senhor injuriado!

Saga cruzou os braços, pensando que se Lidiya não estivesse bem, não haveria o que fazer... ia ter que cuidar da casa e de um Kanon vagabundo, mesmo com todos aqueles aprendizes nas costas!

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Assim que Kanon voltou, veio com um sorriso no rosto.

- Boas notícias, Saguinha! Lidiya já estará de volta semana que vem!

- Que bom! Ao menos uma semana apenas eu passarei apreensivo com você sem fazer nada!

- Ah, não vai precisar...

- E por que não?

- Ora... eu arrumei uma pessoa que a substituirá até ela voltar - e dessa vez ela promete que só fará pratos mais elaborados nos finais de semana!

Saga já havia adivinhado quem era somente pela descrição... e teve a confirmação de seu palpite quando viu Taqeulas entrar, bonachona e sorridente, em casa.

- Meus queridos! Sim, posso ficar com vocês, e se o problema é engordar, deixem que cozinharei menos! De qualquer forma, também fico muito feliz em poder permanecer como cozinheira de vocês após a volta de Lidiya!

- ...como?

- Sim, Saguinha! - Kanon começou a falar, "cara de pau" do jeito que era - Ela será nossa cozinheira oficial! Mal posso esperar!

- Mas Kanon... não temos dinheiro pra pagar as duas!

- Eu resolvi esse impasse com Kanon! - disse, alegre, a "matrona" grega - Receberei apenas pelos pratos desenvolvidos. Não preciso do dinheiro de um serviço integral, e voltar a trabalhar para vocês vale muito mais!

Saga sorriu, encabulado, enquanto a bonacheirona senhora se instalava com suas coisas no quarto das criadas. Kanon passou o braço por cima do ombro do gêmeo e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Tá vendo, Saguinha? Até que fiz bastante coisa útil! Mas vem cá... com ela dormindo aqui, vamos ter que fazer silêncio de novo "naquelas horas" hein...!

- Ora, diga isso a si mesmo, que é o mais escandaloso de nós dois!

Ambos sorriram, e enquanto Tata não olhava, se beijaram na boca... é, parecia que tudo estava nos conformes novamente!

FIM

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_E finalmente terminei a fic!_

_Meninas, muito obrigada por cederem as personagens e as fichas de vocês pra essa fic! _

_E desculpem pela demora! Rs. Prometi a mim mesma que terminaria essa fic antes do final de 2011, e consegui! Hoje é 22 de dezembro, rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas!_


End file.
